Domino Effect: Dark x Light
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: Yugi is a teen girl who's fallen for the famous King of Games, Atem Sennen. While dealing with her own love life she helps her friend Ryou with hers. However when a new student Malik Ishtar arrives, problems arise, especially when she starts pursuing Atem. FemHikaris, Fem Joey. Blind, Tender, Puppy, and eventual Bronzeshipping.
1. Chapter 1:Wecome Back

**Hi! My Yu-Gi-Oh! Obsession is still fresh so here's another Fanfic! Blind, Tender, and eventual puppyshipping.**

 **Fair warning; later on in the story, there will be Malik Bashing. I know usually we don't bash the Hikaris but some of the elements of this story are based on the original series, so Malik is gonna start out the bad guy for a while, so be prepared for that. Slight [unrequited] theifshipping, sexual scenes may be depicted, and gender bending Hikaris. Enjoy!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 1:**

A new school year was beginning at Domino High School. Yugi Moto was so excited that she had barely slept all night, so waking up was easy for her. She stretched out her arms and yawned, then got up and pulled apart her light blue curtains, letting in all the bright light from the sun's rays. Her large amethyst eyes glimmered in the light, as she sighed happily, wondering what the day would have in store. After a few moments, she sauntered out toward the bathroom to freshen up and get ready.

After her hygiene was tended to, she laid out her uniform for school; a pink blazer with white trim, a white dress shirt, a light blue pleated skirt, and bow tie, and white socks. She then began brushing her tricolor hair. It spiked outward and down, to her nape. The base of the hair was black, while the tips were a reddish-magenta color. She also had crooked blonde fringes that framed her soft, pale face, with a stray strand in the center of her forehead.

She got dressed, grabbed her bag then headed out the game shop. Her grandfather, Solomon Moto, was outside the shop sweeping before she came out. She planted a quick peck on his cheek, before leaving. "Bye Grandpa, I'll see you later!" she said waving happily. The kind old man smiled as well and returned the wave, "Have a good day, Yugi!" he said. Soon the excited teen was off nervous but, excited to begin a whole new year.

…

Meanwhile down the street Atem Sennen was also heading out. He looked like a darker, older, boy version of Yugi with dark skin. Some of his blonde fringes shot up like lightening bolts, and the tips of his black star shaped hair were red. His eyes were sharper, and the irises were deep crimson red instead of amethyst. He was wearing the blue school boy's uniform, with the front open revealing his white polo shirt, which was open a little, his black leather choker, and his black shoes. "I'm heading to school now dad." he said. His father Aknamkanon was sitting at the kitchen table reading a news paper.

He looked up and smiled, "Have a good first day son." he spoke happily. Atem was slinging his bag over his shoulder smiling back with happiness as well. He said, "Thanks! I'll see you later." then left. As he made his way to the sidewalk he was greeted by his best friend [frienemy] Bakura. He was a mildly tan skinned teen boy who bared sharp brown eyes and spiky silver hair. He too liked to wear his uniform open, and was also wearing a white polo shirt. Atem growled as he walked up to him. "I thought you would have been kicked out by now." drawled Atem.

"What can I say, my friend? I'm good at getting away with what I do." Bakura responded. The clever teen has had a nasty track record of steeling from: other students, teachers, and even rival schools. These escapades of Bakura's somehow went unnoticed for a whole year and for some reason Atem kept them all secret. The annoyed teen sighed and continued walking with his impish companion close behind.

…

Soon other teens wearing the Domino High School uniforms started herding toward the same direction, mingling in their own individual groups. Atem and Bakura tried to block out the many girls waving, hello. "Hi Atem!" said one girl. Atem just ignored her, though she and her group still giggled gleefully. "Wow Atem, I guess your new title as King of Games proceeds you." said Bakura. Atem growled angrily. "Please. So I won a Tournament, it isn't that big of a deal." Atem spoke nonchalantly. The amused thief snickered and replied, "How modest. Face it, popularity was inevitable the second you beat Pegasus. I mean what would you expect after winning against the very inventor of Duel Monsters?" said the taller teen as he swung an arm over his buddy's shoulder.

Atem started blushing a bit. He really didn't care for this new title of his. It was an honor and all but to him it wasn't that big a deal. He just really loved Duel Monsters enough to try his hand at a tournament. Apparently winning got him the new name King of Games and Bakura wasn't letting him live it down, mostly cause he he's a sore loser, sense he was one of the participants who lost to Atem. "Hey you're part Egyptian right?" Bakura asked wearing a smirk. "Yes, you are too. What's your point?" answered Atem. The other chuckled and asked, "So if you're Egyptian and a king now, doesn't that make you a Pharaoh?" Atem flinched at the remark.

Bakura was really trying his patients he was about to retort until he caught a familiar pattern of hair in the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to a girl across the street. It was his old classmate from last year, Yugi Moto. Atem had hardly noticed the girl then. He remembered that she was pretty short for her age, but never really acknowledged her. He was intrigued that she bore a striking resemblance to him, it was baffling.

She must have felt him staring, because she stopped and turned toward his direction. Atem gasped at the partial view of the girl's large amethyst eyes.

She gave a smile making Atem jump a little. He only scoffed and continued on walking in a faster pace with Bakura trying to keep up.

Yugi was confused but it didn't really bother her. She knew Atem was popular so she didn't expected any special treatment from him. She wasn't a very confident girl, especially with boys. She didn't think she was womanly enough to garner any guy's attention, so love wasn't exactly on her list of future school feats. She brushed it off and continued on still smiling eager to see her friends from last year.

…

The students were soon settled into their new homeroom classes. Yugi and her friends were fortunately assigned to the same homeroom together. It was free time so the students just mingled and chatted. Over by the windows at the edge of the class Yugi and Joey were playing Duel Monsters on a desk. With their friends Téa, Ryou, and Tristan watching. "Now my Dark Magician can attack your Jinzo directly, bringing your life points to zero." announced Yugi, as she brought down her winning card. Joey was shocked at her sudden loss. "Wow Yugi, that's incredible, how'd you do that?" asked Joey. "I guess I've always been good at games, Grandpa did teach me everything I know after all. I just do my best, it isn't a big deal." said Yugi.

Joey was amazed with Yugi's modesty. She clearly had the skills of a professional duelist. "Man Yug', you should've entered that tournament in America, you would've definitely won." Joey said impressed. Atem was watching from the center of the classroom he was also assigned to the same homeroom. He had been trying to read a book but was distracted by Yugi and Joey's game. He began listening in the whole time, and was too impressed by the small girl's skills. "No, Joey I couldn't have. I mean I guess I'm okay, but I would never have stood a chance in Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said while shyly scratching her index finger on her cheek Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yugi's strategy was so impeccable, and well devised that even he didn't see it coming. As he listened in on her every attack, he became shocked with every revealed trap, she had planned. In that last move, she activated a Spellbinding circle trap card, rendering Joey's monster defenseless, so that she could send her Dark Magician to attack. It was quite an incredible duel it made Atem even more intrigued by his female counterpart as he watched her intensely while she continued denying praises.

Atem smirked to himself as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the group. Yugi and the others looked up. "Hello-Yugi is it?" he said. Yugi froze, why was Atem Sennen talking to her? She gave a timid laugh before saying, "Uh, Yeah. Can I help you A-Atem?" she pushed some of her hair back from her face shyly. "I couldn't help but over hear your duel. Your skills are very impressive." said Atem, while still wearing his charming smirk.

Yugi blushed his deep baritone voice was so captivating. "Uh, thanks." Atem's smirk grew, "Perhaps you and I should duel sometime." he said, making Yugi become flustered. She looked down and fiddled her thumbs anxiously. "Uh-Um!-O-Okay. S-sure!" she stuttered. Suddenly the bell rang ending class Atem turned to grab his stuff.

He turned and waved 'goodbye' before leaving with the rest of the other students. Yugi and her friends just stared after him shocked, and confused. "Oh my God, did he just…Challenge you to a duel Yugi?" asked Téa. Yugi jumped. She honestly didn't know for sure what any of that was about! "Of course he did! You saw that cocky smirk on his face, he totally wants a challenge, and I say bring it on!" Cheered Joey, pumping her fist into the air. Yugi whimpered in despair How could she ever hope to stand a chance dueling the King of Games?

"You do realize it's Yugi's duel, right Joey?" scolded Tristan. Joey began rubbing the back of her head, sweat dropping, "Heh-heh, yeah." Yugi was silently wondering to herself, 'What do I do?' sighed hopelessly.

…

Meanwhile Atem was walking down the hall to meet up with Bakura. He was inwardly contemplating on what he had told Yugi. He truly was curious of how her skills would fair against him. He had faced some pretty amazing duelists in Duelist Kingdom, but none of them seemed all that formidable, of an opponent. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard an almost reptilian British accent call, "Pharaoh!" He looked up. It was Bakura, and he was accompanied by someone he had hoped he would never have to see again.

The guy seemed to be Egyptian. He had spiky, wild blonde hair, and half lidded dark violet eyes. Atem looked with wide eyes, "What are you doing here, Marik!?" he shouted. "I go to school here now." The young man said. Bakura got confused, "Wait, this is your crazy, psycho, maniac, childhood friend you use to visit, whenever you and your dad went to Cairo*?" he asked. Atem sighed and face palmed. "Yes, this is him." this was just fan-freaking-tastic!- if Bakura and Marik were annoying to Atem one on one, having them together at the same time would be a total nightmare.

Marik crackled with laughter at Atem's obvious distress, then put an arm around his old friend's shoulder. "It's quite a treat to see you again, my friend." he said. Bakura smirked, and patted Atem's shoulder, "HA!- looks like we're a trio now, eh Pharaoh?" he mused. Atem sweat dropped realizing this was going to be a long day.

…

Yugi was walking with Ryou down the hall lost in thought over what had happened in homeroom. She couldn't fathom why Atem would even give her the light of day let alone challenge her to a duel. He was the cool, confident, King of Games, and she was just some shy, timid, nobody who's dueling skills were amateur at best. After so time Ryou turned to her smaller friend, "So Yugi did you know what was up with Atem, challenging you?" she asked. "Huh?- Oh I don't know. I guess he was just trying to intimidate me or something." responded Yugi.

Ryou then smiled mischievously. "Or maybe, he was just so impressed with your dueling that it made him fall in love with you." cooed the white haired Japanese-Brit.

Yugi blushed profusely no way was that possible! "Don't even joke about that Ryou." she said feeling a little annoyed. "Why? Atem is quite the catch. He has amazing dueling skills, and that confident lean body, and those deep ruby red eyes…" Yugi couldn't take it anymore! Ryou's words were seeping into her brain creating images that she shouldn't even be having. She put a hand to her pale friend's face to shut her up, but the whitenette just giggled.

"Stop it Ryou! That's crazy!" she exclaimed. The taller of the two's eyes became soft with wonder. "How is it crazy? He's a delectable looking chap, is he not?" she asked. Yugi blushed and looked away. "No you're right. I agree, but I don't think Atem would ever go for someone like me." she said, discouraged, Ryou still kept her kind smile.

The two then made a turn at the corner into the girls' bathroom. "You shouldn't be so down on yourself Yugi." said Ryou as she opened the door. "Whatever Ryou. Anyway I don't even like Atem like that I don't even know him." said Yugi. Ryou washed her hands while Yugi just waited shrugging her shoulders. "Then you should try and get to know him." she said. Yugi rolled her eyes.

Soon she rolled them back half lidded in Ryou's direction and formed a mischievous smirk of her own. She then took a place at the sink next to her pale haired friend, pretending to check her reflection. "Well then maybe you should try getting to know Bakura better~." Ryou's soft pale face suddenly steamed, beat red at the sound of that name.

It was no secret to Yugi that the lovely Japanese-British girl had a crush on the sly thief since middle school. Ryou was startled that Yugi had recalled this fact. "I-I-I…Waaah! Yugi that isn't fair!" she yelled as she shook the smaller smug faced girl's shoulder. Yugi giggled and said, "It's okay Ryou, there's nothing to be ashamed of, who wouldn't want to tango with a bad boy?" Ryou turned back to her mirror and sighed exasperatedly. "I've never even talked to him, and yet somehow my feelings just keep growing." she said in defeat.

With a sympathetic smile, Yugi put a hand to Ryou's shoulder. Looking at her friend's kind thoughtful expression, she too smiled. "Don't give up Ryou. It'll be fine, you'll see."

The whitenette smiled and straightened her poster. The girls then grabbed their case and backpack. "Come on, lets get to class, before the bell rings." said Ryou. Yugi agreed and the two left.

…

After a while it was finally lunch time the group was seated at one of the center tables where there was more natural light. Joey was pigging out on her mini mountain of food, in a very unlady like fashion, "Slow down Joey you're gonna choke." scolded Tristan. The fiery blonde looked sideways toward her friend, glaring. "I ain't gonna choke! Mind your own business!" she shot back. Téa sighed wondering wear Joey puts all that food. Ryou giggled a bit at the situation as Yugi just stared with a blank expression.

Meanwhile Atem, Bakura and Marik had just gotten their trays, and were looking for a place to sit.

The cafeteria was fully packed after all every student in their grade was present, and the room echoed with various multitudes of chatter. While Atem was looking for a place to sit, two girls walked by, "Hi Atem!~" they cheered, waving to him. Atem ignored them, and closed his eyes, trying to fight away the frustration.

It failed however when Marik suddenly walked up next to him. "Well, well! Look at you Mr. Popular." he mocked. Atem growled, "Don't start this with me Marik. I get enough of it from Bakura." said paler teen chuckled at the comment. "Come now my friend, you need to lighten up." he said.

Atem opened his eyes to continue looking for a spot to sit in ignoring the half-brit. He hummed as his sights fell onto a familiar fairly, pale face over at some of the center tables- it was Yugi. Atem remembered that he had pretty much challenged her to a duel earlier. He contemplated on making good on his suggestion, however he felt it wasn't the right time. Although that was his conclusion he still wanted to go over to her for some reason. Why? He hadn't cared that much before and now…Bakura and Marik were standing behind Atem confused of why he had stopped. "Atem?" The silver haired teen asked, but received no answer.

He stood next to him at his angle to see what he was looking at. He looked around and saw a girl with tricolor hair, laughing happily with her group of friends. She definitely stood out and he realized that she must be the reason for Atem's stupor. "Well what's this?" the cruel teen said slyly, making Atem jump in surprise, "Has she been on your mind lately, my friend?" Bakura teased while rubbing a shoulder against his slightly embarrassed friend.

"I-I…it's not…I don't…" he struggled out. Atem didn't know how to explain, "It isn't like that, I just…" he turned away from Bakura when he felt himself blush. "Your face is red Atem!" said Marik, while wearing a wicked smile. Atem jumped with more embarrassment, then looked back over to the object his situation, looking for an answer to why he was getting like this. Yugi looked up to see Atem looking at her. Her huge purple eyes glinted like jewels in the sunlight…'WHAT THE HELL!?' thought Atem. He forcibly brought back his composure, and closed his eyes, unlocking his gaze with the confused girl, and turned to walk away, his friends following close behind.

Yugi tilted her head, 'he's always doing that. I wonder why?' she thought. She looked down at her lunch trying to understand Atem's strange behavior.

Atem had finally found a table to sit at.

It was a little further from the center, more of in the corner, but Atem still had a perfect view of Yugi. He didn't mean to pick such a spot it was just convenient…right?

Bakura and Marik noticed the seating arrangement, and once again decided to butt in. "Instead of being a stalker, perhaps you might want to, go over and talk to her?" said Bakura. Atem was so surprised that he nearly choked on his food, as he replied. "…what are you talking about thief? I told you it isn't like that!" yelled Atem as he wiped his mouth.

"What Yami? Are you saying you don't like her?" asked Marik ever so innocently, Atem glared at him he hated it when he used his middle name. "No of course I'm not! I don't even know her!" he spat. Bakura scooted closer into Atem's personal space, intentionally making him uncomfortable, "So then why are you so interested in her? Surely it couldn't be that you're attracted to her." he said, with sarcasm on that last part.

Atem was getting immensely bothered by this. 'Why can't they just let this go' he asked himself. "I don't…I mean- *sigh*- I just happened to over hear her dueling her friend in homeroom and…I was impressed by her skills, so I complimented her and… suggested we duel sometime, that's all." he explained. Bakura and Marik shared a moments glance processing Atem's words.

"So you eavesdropped on her duel?" asked Marik. "No!" Atem cried, "Then you flirted with her?" asked Bakura, "Damn it You two!" cursed Atem, "and then you challenged her to a duel." said Marik. Atem growled, "I did not challenge her I just…I was making an offer for a friendly game is all!" he said infuriated.

All this interrogating was getting on Atem's last nerve it was ridiculous. Atem pushed his tray from himself and propped his elbows on the table to hold his aching head in his hands. He sighed tiredly from all of the two jokesters' ranting. 'I can never get a break!' he thought. 'I can't believe this is happening to me, why couldn't I just have normal friends?' he pleaded for an answer from himself, feeling absolutely hopeless.

…

Yugi was chatting away with Ryou about their favorite duel monsters. Yugi was holding her deck in her hand, until someone snatched them from her. "Hey!" she turned to see Trudge holding her precious cards. "give those back!" she demanded firmly, though not very strongly. The taller one leaned over and grabbed her by the shirt, then dangled her completely off of the ground. "Heh!- You never learn, do you shrimp!" he said menacingly. Trudge has been a problem to Yugi before in the past. He would threaten her or physically harm her, by shoving her or throwing her around like a rag doll.

Yugi dreaded his mistreatments and had almost forgotten about him…until now.

The others watched in anger, especially Joey. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, ya' giant lurching, shit bag!" yelled Joey. She knew how much of a monster this guy was, and it ticked her off greatly. "Huh?- You got somethin' to say, Bitch?" he shot back, still holding Yugi by her shirt.

Atem suddenly heard the yelling, Yugi's screams. "What?" he held up his head and saw the horrible scene, of Yugi being menaced by Trudge. Atem had remembered him from last year. He use to be quite a nuisance. However it wasn't him that he surprised to see, it was the way he was treating helpless Yugi. She was struggling and squirming in his grip.

"I said Let'er go, Bastard!" Joey and Tristan were positioned to fight, until Yugi squeaked out, "No! don't stoop to level you two!" Joey and Tristan stopped dead in their tracks. "Shut up you little worm!" shouted Trudge as he shook Yugi roughly. The poor girl detested violence and she just couldn't stand to see her dear friends getting into one on her behalf, not to mention she knew they couldn't take him on, even with the both of them; they attempted to defend Yugi from the towering bully last year when the three of them became friends. Trudge proved to be much stronger than them, so Yugi expected no different, were they to enter into another now.

Atem felt an overwhelming anger boiling inside himself. He couldn't understand it, he just felt this instinct to go to Yugi's aid. Bakura and Marik watched the scene pitied but unable to stop it. However Atem couldn't take it anymore. He glared then got up and went over to intervene. Yugi yelped as she kicked and struggled desperately to get free of Trudge's tight grip. Becoming annoyed the brute was about to tell the frightened girl to shut up yet again, until a smaller hand grabbed the wrist he used to hold the small girl.

He and everyone else turned and saw that it was Atem. Trudge smirked thinking that his odds were good, considering the brave teen's stature, compared to his own, until Atem deepened his glare and his grip, then * **CRACK*** Trudge's hand pained, releasing his own grip and dropping Yugi, who fell onto the ground. Atem's strength was greater than anyone had expected. Trudge glared up clenching his aching hand. "You're lucky I didn't break it. You must be quite pathetic to go around physically harming girls." he stated. It just made Trudge angrier. He has been under the belief that Yugi owed him money since last year, and his greed drove him to do anything to make her pay it.

Atem walked over and bent down to help Yugi. The young teen girl looked up to see, a warm, kind, gentle smile, and a hand offered to help her up. Atem's deep baritone voice said, "Are you okay?" Yugi froze mesmerized by the voice, and those eyes…God Ryou was right, Atem's eyes really did look like rubies. She reached out to take his hand, it was warm. The moment seemed almost romantic…until Yugi heard metal of some kind. She looked behind Atem and gasped, "Look Out!" she cried. She pulled Atem out of the way as Trudge came at her with a knife. "You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" he yelled.

Atem and Yugi looked back from the floor as Trudge turned to strike again. As soon as he struck, he was stopped by two punches to the gut, courtesy of Marik and Bakura. Trudge fell to his knees doubled over in pain while everyone who was watching gasped in shock. Yugi was relieved that Trudge was out of commission and soon Téa realized this had to stop. "Ryou" she said. Ryou was still in shock, by Bakura's strength, mouth agape and blushing a little.

She tried again, "Ryou!" she said louder this time snapping Ryou out of her shocked state, and back to reality. "Ah! Yes?!" she answered. "Ryou, get a teacher right now! Hurry!" Téa said frantically. Ryou nodded and ran out to fulfill her task.

She returned with three teachers, and soon the issue was dispersed. Trudge, Atem, Marik, Yugi and Bakura were all escorted to the principle's office. The tricolor haired girl winced wondering what was going to happen, to Atem and his friends.

…

Later on school was nearing the end of the day Yugi was just leaving the office. She had just helped straighten out this mess, telling the principle every truth about what had happened. She knew that meant telling the staff about Atem's and his friends' assaults toward Trudge, but she assured them that it was all in self defense. After her testimony she was set free.

When she came out Joey came over and asked her, protectively, "You alright Yug'? You didn't get in trouble did you?" Yugi huffed in slight annoyance. She hated seeing her friends worry for her so much. "Joey stop worrying, everything's fine, really." she said. "You sure Yug' ?" asked Joey still worried. Yugi just smiled brightly, "I'm sure. I'll be out in a bit, then we can walk to class together." she said. Joey was a little skeptical, thinking, 'how can she be smiling after all that?', she then smiled a bit. '…guess that's Yugi for ya'. she turned to go and wait for her friend outside. "Alright. We'll be wantin' for ya, Kay?" she said as she shoved a hand into her pocket, while waving with the other, then turned to leave. Yugi watched as she left with the same smile she wore a moment ago, then it faltered into a worried frown. She wondered what punishment would befall poor noble Atem, and his companions.

…

Finally school was over! Everyone was finally ready to go home. Yugi, and her group walked out of the school happy to have survived the first day, especially Yugi. She was relieved that she hadn't seen hide or hair of the brutish delinquent Trudge the rest of the day. Yugi figured maybe he was sent home, for his actions but then, what happened to Atem, and his friends; Bakura and Marik? She was afraid they'd been sent home too, just for trying to help her. Yugi lowered her head with guilt. What if they get expelled or something? And all because of her. Téa looked over seeing Yugi's distress. She got a little worried, "You okay Yugi?" she asked concerned. Yugi shot her head up, she gave a surprised look as she answered, "Ah!-I'm fine Téa! Jeesh, why does everyone keep asking me that?" she said.

"I know it's just that you look so…I don't know, down." shrugged Téa.

Yugi's eyes widened even lager than normal. She had hoped that her deep concerns hadn't been showing. She then faltered, lowering her head looking sad. "I-…huh?" Yugi started then stopped when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was Atem. He and his friends were walking out of the school, the two seemed tired and were staggering a bit.

Yugi stared realizing her opportunity to speak to him. She gasped when he caught her gaze their eyes locked with each other. As he once again hastily broke contact, Atem walked off in another direction. That was the last straw Yugi wasn't going to leave it at that. Not again. She had to go over to him, she needed to say something-anything. "Yugi?" asked Téa quizzically. Yugi quickly ran off, but turned back to tell her confused friend, "I'll be right back!" she called, then left Téa looking surprised at her usually shy and timid friend's sudden outburst.

Atem's head was pounding from all the piles of school work he had to do in detention. Lucky for him and the others it was all they'd be facing for a week, thanks to Yugi's testimony, of their protective feats against Trudge. Atem wanted to go and talk to her, but he didn't want the situation to seem anymore awkward than it already was. He decided to just go on home and pretend like nothing happened.

They were nearing the sidewalk when he heard a high pitched voice calling for him. "Wait Atem!" He turned to see Yugi running after him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Bakura then put a hand to his shocked friend's shoulder. "Heh!- looks like your lady is coming after you Pharaoh. You'd better make your move." he taunted. Atem huffed and walked over to meet Yugi half way, so they could talk privately without the interruptions, of his so-called-friends.

As he walked up, Yugi stopped standing just a few inches away, looking up to him determinedly. "What is it that I can do for you Yugi?" Atem asked politely.

"I just…um…" Yugi's shyness suddenly surfaced. She pushed back some of her bangs back behind her ear, "I wanted to say…thank you-for helping me out, in the cafeteria." she finally said. Atem hummed with interest. "Oh, I see. Well it was nothing really, it was just instinct. I detest bullying." he said with a small amount of resentment. "So do I, but I'm use to it." she said. Atem looked at her in admiration, he couldn't believe how well she was handling the situation. She was so innocent and forgiving, it made him smile a bit.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you and your friends for sticking up for me. I really don't like violence but I still appreciate your bravery. So thanks." she said. Atem smiled back. "Anytime." he responded. He turned to leave, until Yugi said, "and hey!" Atem turned to her, "we should hangout sometime, maybe have that duel!" she said cheerfully. Atem smiled happily, and said "Yes, I would like that very much." Yugi's smile grew, then she waved goodbye and left, saying, "Great-see you tomorrow!" she ran back to her friends as Atem stood there smiling at her for reasons he couldn't explain.

However of course, Bakura and Marik **had** to ask. "So what's with that smile?" asked Bakura, "Perhaps he **does** have feelings for his little princess." said Marik. The taunting was annoying, but it didn't bother Atem like usual. He closed his eyes and sighed still smiling. He wasn't going to admit to liking Yugi, but he was going to admit that it was comforting to have a new friend in his life, and that was something very special to him. So with that, he turned and headed home, with a the delinquent duo, questioning him still he happily refused to answer.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Just a little some thing I worked on while making Pieces coming together. Hope you like it. There's more to come.**

 ***Cairo- The capital city of Egypt.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Trouble

**Okay every1 here's where the Malik bashing starts, be warned.**

 **This is a nonprofit fan fiction, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2:**

After a week of getting to know each other, Yugi and Atem were already really good friends. They had merged their two groups and whenever they were mingling with each other, everyone [mainly, Bakura, Ryou, and Joey] would say that it was as if the two tricolor-haired teens shared the same mind. This would bring a blush to Yugi so bright that steam would seem to come out of her ears.

True they both liked games, and competition, but that didn't mean that they were soul mates or anything…right? Yugi was starting to fear that she may be developing a crush on the Egyptian-Japanese King of Games, just as Ryou had been suggesting. It was driving her crazy.

However it wasn't making her crazy enough to lose her focus, while she was dueling Atem during free period in homeroom. Everyone in their conjoined group was watching. Joey and Téa cheered for Yugi to be Victorious, while everyone else was lost in the intensity of the match.

The two tricolor-haired teens were so evenly matched that it was inconceivable. They played as if it were a tournament. They both had the look of determination in their eyes and it was almost scaring Tristan and Marik.

Atem had the next go. He had drawn his card and announced with confidence, "I play Exodia the Forbidden one in attack mode!" every one was shocked. Yugi was down to only 900 life points. Exodia was a powerful monster, and with only one monster on Yugi's field she was sure to be done for. Marik and Tristan shivered embracing each other, and awaiting Yugi's defeat. "I cant look!" cried Tristan with his eyes shut tight. "Me neither!-Tell us when its over!" whimpered Marik as he turned his head away.

When Atem announced his monster's attack at the rest of Yugi's life points, she shouted, "Not So fast Atem!" everyone looked up. "I reveal my face down card, Fiend Sanctuary!" her confident opponent gasped in surprise. "I also special summon metal fiend token, making your Exodia attack you instead!" everyone was shocked by Yugi's victory, especially Atem. "I believe that brings your life points down to zero." she said as she smiled innocently.

Atem was absolutely dumfounded. He knew Yugi was good, but he didn't think that she would make **this** much of a good opponent. "Way ta' go Yug'!" cheered Joey as she pulled her smaller friend into a headlock-hug. Téa cheered as well.

Tristan and Marik relaxed with simultaneous sighs, and Ryou clapped, "That was an excellent game you two!" she said cheerfully. Bakura came over to Atem who was still awestruck by his sudden defeat, and put an arm around him, "Ha! Don't worry Pharaoh, there's always next time!" he somewhat comforted.

Atem looked at the victorious younger opponent. He watched how she modestly denied all of her friends' praises. He couldn't believe it. She had just beaten him; The King of- freaking- Games! And her response to her victory was either, "I was just doing my best." or "I didn't mean to get so competitive." he was even more impressed by her skills than ever before.

He got up from his spot and walked over to the smaller winner. "Well done Yugi! I must say, I very much enjoyed our match." he said happily holding out a hand to her. Yugi blinked for a minute, but then smiled and took the other's hand. "Yeah it was really fun. I'm sorry if I got a little carried away." she said shyly as she scratched the back of her head. Atem chuckled with amusement. "I admire your determination, only the best duelists have it." he said.

Joey then spoke up, "Yeah Yugi can get like that whenever she's really into a game sometimes its like she's a beast or somthin'!" Yugi whined, begging Joey to stop talking. "What it's true." she retorted. Atem gave a hearty laugh as Yugi kept trying to be mad at her blonde friend.

That's when Tristan looked back and said, "Uh guys." the group looked back and noticed that every other student in the class, and even from across the hall were also watching the duel, and were also stunned by the outcome.

The room filled with awkward silence for a good minute. Until suddenly Yugi was mauled by students. "That was amazing Yugi! How did you learn to play like that!" one student asked. Yugi was immediately bombarded with questions, "Hey Yugi you think I can get some pointers?" asked one girl. Before Yugi could answer more questions were being asked. "uh-w-well um…" Yugi couldn't processes all or handle all this attention. It was definitely something she wasn't use to. Atem was becoming annoyed for poor Yugi.

He knew, being the shy quiet sweet girl that she is, Yugi must be feeling extremely overwhelmed by all these question and praises. When the second the bell rung Ryou grabbed Yugi by her wrist, and they bolted out of the classroom with their friends close behind. The group scurries away leaving a classroom full of confused classmates.

…

During gym, Yugi and Ryou were with the rest of their class doing stretches for the track run.

"Your duel with Atem was really amazing Yugi I've never seen you so focused and confident, you truly are a natural." said Ryou. Yugi bushed modestly.

"I just played my best besides Atem was just as determined to win as I was."

Yugi retorted hastily. "Yes but he's the King of Games, Yugi." Said Ryou. "Anyone would have expected him to win, even you." Yugi stopped stretching and thought for a moment.

Ryou was right she did expect to loose, yet for some reason she still played against him; not because she wanted to win, but because she wanted to have fun, to let her competitive side out. She was just thrilled to even have the honor of dueling against Atem.

She sighed at the realization, "Well, I will admit that it was fun." she said smiling. Ryou smiled back as she finished her stretches. When they started running Ryou smirked and without looking at Yugi she said, "You know, I think Atem was really impressed by your dueling strategy perhaps you two should spend more time together, and talk about it." suggested Ryou playfully. "Knock it off Ryou!" whined Yugi as she ran faster ahead of the whitenette. Said whitenette just giggled and ran to catch up with her. Still teasing, "Where are you going Yugi!?" Yugi just kept running. "Get off it Ryou!" she called back.

As Yugi ran, her face turned beat red. Ryou had been bothering her about this for a week! The things she said weren't necessarily untrue. As far as her liking Atem, that was possibly true, but Atem liking her; that was absolutely impossible. She may be a confident duelist when her mind is set to it, but when it comes to boys…well, I think we've already established that she isn't very self assured. She just continued with her exercises and tried to put it out of her mind. She knew that she liked Atem, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up over something that just wasn't meant to be.

…

Atem was in the library looking for books. He had a project to work on, so the teacher in his class this period, gave him and some other students the free time to get the books needed to work on it.

After checking out the books he proceeds back to class only to be stopped by an unfamiliar, female voice from behind him, "Um, Hello!" Atem turned and saw a girl he had never seen before, [not that he ever paid that much attention to the girls in the school]. She had tanned skin a shade darker than his, big eyes shaped with kohl eyeliner and lilac irises, light sand blonde hair, and gold jewelry on her wrists, neck, and ears.

Atem had a light tint of red to his face, "Oh, Hello." he said. She smiled innocently. "Hi I'm new here and I'm trying to find this classroom." she said holding up a piece of paper. Atem chuckled and looked at it. "hmm, class 2-C…I think that's up stairs." he answered. "Can you take me there? I'm not sure I can find it on my own." she asked pleadingly. Atem hesitated for a moment u e normally didn't care for the attentions of many girls' but looking at this newbie, he just couldn't send her on her way alone.

He looked at the tanned girl's pleading eyes, and nodded. "Alright I'll show you." he finally said. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much…um, God I don't even know your name." she giggled. "Atem Sennen." said the tricolor-haired boy as he reached out to shake the other's hand. "Malik Ishtar." she said. "well then Malik, shall we go." he asked as he gestured toward the nearest staircase. Malik gladly followed making some particularly suggestive glances at Atem without him noticing.

…

Yugi was finishing up the last of her notes for her Chemistry class. Joey however was sleeping right next to her, head on her desk, and completely out of it. Yugi sighed knowing that her lazy friend was going to ask for her notes at some point. The class went into free time as Yugi began putting her things away, awaiting the bell.

Joey woke up suddenly rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly. "Asleep through class, awake at free time, as always." scolded Yugi. Joey grunted, lacking any femininity, "Nah! I was just nappin', no big deal." she said gruffly. "Could I copy your notes?" she asked in sudden shame.

Yugi handed Joey the notes as if on cue. "Seriously Joey, you need to be more alert than this." said Yugi. Joey just kept her focus on her notes as she scribbled down the words from her friend's book, to her own single sheet of paper.

The tricolor-haired girl sighed and continued, speaking quieter this time, "If having a part time job is so tiring, why don't you just quit?" she asked. Joey tensed, then looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"I can't quit Yug', not when we're on the verge of gettin' kicked out!" she whispered, Yugi just looked at her friend with sympathy. She's known for a while that Joey and her father were struggling to make ends meet. Between her father's gambling debts and the rent, it was impossible to keep up. Her old man tried his best, but it was hardly good enough.

Joey was too young to have a part time job by law, but someone had to put food on the table. It might as well be her.

"I understand Joey but you can't just flunk out of school either. You have to focus somehow." Joey finished copying the notes, and responded while handing back the book, wearing a goofy reassuring smile, "Don't worry Yug', it'll take more than a lack of sleep ta' keep this ole' girl down!" she said pointing a thumb in her direction.

Yugi truly admired the Brooklyn girl's stamina. She never knew when to quit, but she always knew when to get back up again. The smaller of the two, smiled and nodded in understanding, then continued putting her things away.

"Yugi." called a meek high female voice. The girls looked up and saw that it was Ryou.

She was standing outside the doorway of the classroom shyly hiding behind the frame. Yugi walked over to her, "What's the matter Ryou?" asked the concerned shorter girl. The Japanese-Brit blushed, then grabbed Yugi by the hand and asked, "I need you to come with me outside, I have to talk to you." Yugi was confused, but she nodded and went back to grab her bag.

She got permission to leave from the teacher, and told Joey she'd see her next period. Soon the two were outside sitting on the benches.

"So what's up? Did Bakura ask you out, or something?" she asked playfully. Ryou pouted and responded, "No!-but the reason at hand, isn't too far off from that." this made Yugi more curious. "what do you mean?" she asked. The pale whitenette took a deep breathe, "I-I want to confess Yugi. I think I'm read to finally tell Bakura how I feel." she finally got out.

Yugi's eyes widened with bewilderment. 'Is she serious?-she is! This is incredible!' thought the shorter girl. she pulled her brave friend into a tight hug showering her with praises, and excited exclamations. "Oh my God, oh my God!-Ryou that's amazing! I knew you'd come around!" Ryou was trying to hide her smile as Yugi continued hugging her. "When are you going to tell him?" she asks giddily.

"I'm telling him tomorrow, during lunch." she said. Yugi's excitement softened to a calmer level, then she hugged her dear friend again, happily. "I'm so happy for you Ryou." she said. "Well don't be so chipper about it just yet, there's still a chance he might reject me." Ryou retorts. Yugi then looks up to her, "You're not afraid of that, are you?" she asks.

The other girl sighs and answers, "I've been afraid for far too long, Yugi I can't let it hold me back anymore, I want to let him know now before keeping it all inside, puts me with the loonies." she said exasperatedly.

Yugi could feel her friend's determination. For years, since Junior high, Ryou had been pretty much, in love with Bakura. She didn't have the social bonding, nor the confidence to even speak to him, much less confess to him.

Yugi wondered if the silver-haired teen even knew she existed. That's when she realized; if he hadn't noticed Ryou already, the confession would be too sudden for the him. 'They'd have to get to know each other first.' she thought.

He's a friend of Atem's after all, perhaps he could help out. She needed some time to think it through. "Wait Ryou! You shouldn't rush into this so suddenly!" exclaimed Yugi, all of a sudden. "What?- just a second a go you were so happy for me, and now you're saying I shouldn't?" said Ryou irritated. Yugi then explained, "Ryou, you do realize that there's a chance, that…Bakura might not have ever acknowledged you?" she asked. Ryou looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm not saying that he might not like you but think of it from his point of view; a girl he doesn't know coming up to him and telling him that she's been in love with him since Junior High, that'd seem kinda out of nowhere don't you think?" she said. Ryou then processed the notion. "Huh-I guess it would make me sound like some kind of stalker wouldn't it?" she laughed slightly.

Yugi could tell that her friend was disappointed, "Don't worry we'll find a way for you to be able to get to know him better." said Yugi, as she put a hand to Ryou's. "We?" questioned Ryou, Yugi gave a friendly giggle,"Yeah! We're all behind you on this, not just me that's what friends are for." she said.

The White-haired Brit's aquamarine eyes welled up as she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Yugi!-You're the best, you know?" she said hugging the shorter girl tightly. "I'm just being a good friend Ryou, that's all." replied Yugi. Even when it came to helping her friends, Yugi was nothing but humble.

…

Atem was in Literature class enduring a lecture. He was sitting by a window looking outside, seeing Yugi and Ryou on one of the benches. He could see that they were having a moment, when he took note of their numerous hugs. He wondered what they might be talking about.

Yugi was a really great friend. Sweet, kind, helpful, always making everyone laugh, [whether she means to or not]. Atem had never met anyone like Yugi before. He was starting to think that he was developing feelings for her, she was kind of cute, after all-'Gah! What am I thinking!? I mean She is cute, but I'm sure my standards have always been more above just cute.' Atem thought.

He didn't want to seem mean. He didn't want to contradict Yugi's physical shortcomings over some petty ideals about attraction. He hadn't ever even thought about finding a girlfriend before. So why is it after meeting Yugi, was he so focused on it now?

The sound of the school bell snapped him out his thoughts. He the collected his things and pretty soon, exited the classroom.

Once he was outside of the class, he was met by a now familiar face. "Hi Atem." the tricolor haired teen, was bewildered. Malik stood before him, only something was different. Her pink blazer was tied around her waist, and her formfitting white collared shirt was unbuttoned a little, exposing a large amount of cleavage, but what was most shocking was the innocent look she gave, as she stood there in a suggestive manor.

"Um…Hello Malik." the girl then walked up him taking hold of his arm. "Hey, why don't you walk me to lunch? I'd really like to get to know you." she said flirtatiously.

Atem was highly confused. This was not the girl that he walked to class earlier. She was so, forward. Had that innocent thing been an act, to get his attention?

As she smiled confident that his answer was going to be 'yes', Atem felt a twinge of annoyance, but he didn't want to seem rude right away, she probably just misinterpreted his friendliness. "I'm sorry, but I have a project to work on. I'm using my lunch periods to work on it." he said. Malik pouted in irritation, "Come on you have to eat don't you?" she said childishly.

Atem was becoming uncomfortable. She pushed her C-cup breast against his arm and brought her body to him, letting her perfect curves meld into Atem's side. The boy's face blushed realizing the seduction method. He has rejected many girls before, never lettingi any of them get close enough to do anything like this!-it was too much!

The flustered teen quickly pulled away. He didn't understand why he was feeling annoyed and aroused all at the same time. He just knew he had to get away from the overwhelming intentions of the alluring new student. Though he didn't want to cause a scene.

So he composed himself; closing his eyes, taking a deep breathe, and straightening his clothes, he turns to Malik and says, "I'm sorry but I have to go now." he then walks off in the opposite direction leaving the tan-skinned temptress, confused.

She realizes her attempts failed. Soon her innocent confusion, morphs into cruel defiance, and determination.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder." she says grimly as she folds her arms, and watches Atem round the corner.

…

In the nearest boy's restroom Atem is found splashing water onto his face. "What the hell was that?" he said to no one. The boy was beyond confused. Not because he didn't know what Malik was doing, or why he was so aroused, rather he didn't know why he was so willing to turn her advances away.

Any other teenage boy in his position would be more than happy to give in, so why didn't he? After all Malik was perfect, like something out of a porno magazine; she had true tanned skin, [meaning it was natural], a pretty face, a hot perfectly curved body. If he dared to compare her to Yugi, his hormones would be jumping out at Malik for sure.

However in this case he was determined to keep his hormones under control. Once again begging the question: Why? What made him uninterested? Was it the uncomfortable position, or the more than forward suggestions? Perhaps it was just embarrassment, because they were in public. It was so confusing.

He would never get like this around Yugi.-'Yugi?' he thought.

'Hm…Yugi.' he then sighed. He wouldn't feel this confused and overwhelmed around Yugi. If anything she made him feel calm.

His popularity attracted a lot of girls, and it made him quite spiteful of many of the forward ones. However Yugi wasn't like that. Neither was Ryou, and Tea seemed pretty insistent at first, but that died down when she found he wasn't interested.

Anyway the point is that, Yugi stood out to him, and he could never figure out why. Maybe its because of her innocence. He did seem kind of pleased to help Malik when he thought she was like Yugi. However Yugi is different, because that's actually who she is. It made him smile realizing this truth, but he still didn't understand why he didn't want Malik, when It's practically programmed into a teenage boy's brain to be super onboard with sexually provocative, gestures.

Perhaps, that was his type: Innocent, sweet, kind, and smart. As Atem made this realization he sighed at the mirror. He couldn't stay in there forever unfortunately, he really did have a project to get to.

So after regaining his wits, Atem grabbed his bag and walked out the bathroom.

…

Yugi had just gotten her lunch tray when she begins looking around for a place to sit. "Hey Yug'! Ova' here!" called a familiar, Brooklyn, female voice. She looked toward one of the corner tables and found where her friends were sitting.

"So little Yugi, have you seen the Pharaoh lately? We figured he'd be getting chummy with you somewhere." called Bakura. 'Pharaoh?' Yugi had to think for a moment before answering, then it hit her that the cheeky thief was referring to the only person who was not present at the table, "Oh Atem. I think he might be in the library." she said. "Again? That's the third time today" said Tristan.

Yugi explained as she sat down. "He says that he has a project in History. So he's using lunch period to work on it." Joey looked up from her tray astonished, "Who shkips a meal fo' sfchool work?" she asked, with her mouth full. "Anyone who isn't you." said Téa sarcastically.

Ryou giggled a little, while Yugi looked at her and then to Bakura. She was thinking of a way to get the two to talk to each other. It would prove to be difficult though, Marik and Bakura were a lot rougher around the edges than Atem. Yugi wouldn't just have to break the ice, she was gonna have to blow it up with freaking dynamite, cause talking to the silver-haired thief, would be next to impossible.

Yugi took a minute to think of some small talk. She pondered for a moment. Then she took out her deck. "Hey Ryou I have something for you." she said. Ryou was a bit confused but curious to see what Yugi had. The smaller girl looked through her cards until she found the one she was looking for. "Here." she said happily. Ryou took the card as it was handed to her, she gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a limited edition Change of Hearts Duel Monsters card. Ryou wasn't as much of a duelist as Yugi or Joey but she did play sometimes! "Thank you Yugi!- I love this card!" Yugi smiled at Ryou's content. "Hey can I see?" asked Tristan who was sitting across from the girls, and right next to Bakura. This was her plan all along. Tristan was like a Duel Monster connoisseur he loved rating the quality, so it was inevitable that he would say something. Ryou then handed the card to Tristan. Now she just had to wait for Bakura to notice. Perhaps he'd be interested.

"Wow this is a limited edition!-nice." he mused. Bakura looked over, just as Yugi hoped for. "Heh, the Change of Heart. Nice choice." He spoke. The compliment was definitely directed at Ryou, and it made her tense up, and blush. "Oh! Uh-Thank you Bakura." stuttered Ryou.

Bakura scoffed, "No need to be so formal." he teased. Ryou shrunk back blushing with embarrassment. Yugi face palmed. This was not what she had in mind. She knew it was just the way that Bakura communicated, but still.

Yugi wasn't giving up that easily. She elbowed Ryou's arm. When she looked to her the irritated Japanese girl discreetly gesture toward Bakura. Ryou got the message and quickly thought of something to say. "So, Bakura what is you're favorite duel monster?" she asked as she took back her card from Tristan, Bakura began to think.

"Hmm-I guess I'd say Dark Necrofear." he said. Ryou smiled, realizing that she was making some headway. "I take it that you like using an occult deck." she said. Bakura smirked at the observation, "I see your familiar with it. It's quite a powerful deck." he boasted. Ryou giggled. Yugi smiled thinking, 'This is great! They're really talking!' she was so relieved.

"Yes, but even that couldn't beat Atem's deck." Marik interjected. Bakura then turned to him mad. "Shut it!" he yelled. They whole group was tear dropping at the sudden argument between the two. Yugi sighed knowing well that she was gonna have to use plan "B", now she just needed to come up with one.

…

Atem had just finished up some of his research for his project. He was gathering his things to leave sense he still had some time to get to lunch, to be with his friends…and Yugi.

He automatically smiled to himself at the thought of his smaller look-alike. He didn't even realize he was doing it, even as he was leaving toward the cafeteria. His goofy smile then turned into an annoyed frown as he looked up. About three feet away, he saw Malik. Atem was beginning to think she was stalking him, she always seemed to be right there waiting for him whenever he was leaving a class. It was starting to annoy him, at the worst it was creeping him out.

He tensed, being ever so wary of the exotic blonde. "Can I help you Malik?" he asked bluntly, he really didn't want to spend anymore time around the girl than he needed to.

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that so wrong?" she asked innocently. Her smile was just as so, but the very intensions that lied in the back of her mind, were telling a different story, it irked him so.

"I thought you said you had a project." she interrogated. "I do." he answered. "Well then maybe we can head to lunch now." she giggled. Atem was not amused. "I never said I would go to lunch with you." he bluntly stated. Malik frowned and made a small gasp. "But, why not?" she demanded. "Because I don't even know you." he said. Malik huffed angrily, but she was unwilling to back down. "Then why don't you try and get to know me?" she pleaded cutely. Atem growled. He'd had enough of this girl's tricks and walked past her swiftly.

As Malik watched him walk away, she became confused, and somewhat desperate. She grabbed his arm as he was walking by, "Wait!" she froze as he snapped his head back and looked at her darkly. She gulped, before letting go of him. Atem sighed and finally said, "Get this through your thick head. I don't want anything more to do with you." Malik couldn't understand it. "What, but don't you like me? I thought I was-" before she could finish her sentence Atem spoke again, "That doesn't matter to me. I am not so easily swayed by pitiful seduction tactics." the comment made Malik cringe. "I am not interested in you the way you want me to be. So please stop trying and leave me be." he finished before walking off.

Malik couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone rejected her. She ran off frustrated, to the nearest girl's bathroom. She leaned over the sink, seething in anger. She had heard from various people in her class that Atem was popular. She didn't really care about why, she just saw a target and went for it. Everything was fine when they first met, but when he refused to go to lunch with her, she figured he was just shy.

She has never been rejected before, ever! It really upset her. She looked at her reflection wondering if there was a flaw in her makeup or her hair. Seeing that everything was in order, she relaxed. She didn't understand why Atem would just say 'no' to her so bluntly. Was he gay or something? Or was there someone else? She had to find out why he turned down her advances. Nothing was going to get in her way. Nothing and no one.

…

Atem was relieved to finally get away from Malik. He really needed to be with his friends right now, and he really needed to be with Yugi-Again Yugi was on his mind. He found himself thinking about her, relentlessly. He couldn't fathom why.

However it made him think back to his internal battle about why he was so easy to turn away Malik, and why he kept comparing her to Yugi. He had concluded, that Yugi was his type; innocent, kind, caring, sweet-and despite what he thought earlier-Yugi is really cute, maybe even beautiful.

He finally realized that perhaps he did have some feelings for Yugi. He had been denying it for so long and now, he was certain of it. However he could never tell her. He didn't want to rush into anything just yet. He needed some time to think it over, to see if he was really sure about it. He didn't want to scare the poor girl off.

His mind was still rambling as he made it to the cafeteria. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Marik calling, "Hey Pharaoh! Over here!" he was waving from a corner table with a hand on Bakura's face, like he was holding him back from an attack.

Atem sighed at the scene then Yugi turned in her seat to him. Atem blushed as she faced his direction, she really was beautiful. She smiled happily as she gave a small wave he then smiled and waved back, 'I'll definitely tell her…but only when the time is right.' he thought.

He walked over and sat down next to the younger tricolor-haired girl. She blinked in confusion, "You're not gonna eat?" she asked. "I'm not hungry." he said. "oh." she responds. Atem continues to look at her happily. After a moment the group resumed talking, however Atem seemed to be focusing a lot of his attention on Yugi.

No one at the table seemed to notice this fact, but from across the lunch room, someone did. Malik watched as Atem chatted with the smaller look-alike purposely garnering her attentions. She could tell that he was very fond of her. 'I refuse to let some little brat, get in my way' she thought grimly. 'I'm done playing nice, I'll make Atem mine, one way or another.'

she stabbed her fork into her food and began scheming. She wouldn't fail this time, she wanted the most eligible boy in the school-and she always gets what she wants.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk to Him

**Hello again darlings! This story is really coming along. I'm thinking of making it a trilogy.**

 **Anywho for now lets focus on this one for now, Unrequited Mnemoshiping. Enjoy!**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Malik Ishtar?" repeated Téa. After a week, Atem finally told his new friends about the obnoxious transfer student who's been pursuing him lately. Apparently she still didn't get the message, "She's a new student who's been quite a bother to me lately." he said. "She sounds like a total Bitch to me!" said Joey. "I'll say." said Tristan.

Téa thought for a moment, she had heard that name before. Apparently she was pretty popular among the boy, for obvious reasons. She transferred here all the way from Egypt and her homeroom was actually right across the hall from theirs. "I've seen her around a couple of times. She seems pretty friendly with a lot of the boys." she said.

"That's not a surprise. If she's as hot as everyone says she is, then it makes sense why so many guys like her." said Tristan. Téa glared at the comment, almost jealously.

Atem sighed he was really getting sick of this new girl, and her obnoxious ways. He has encountered fan girls looking to date him, for the thrill of being the girlfriend of "The King of Games", but none of them were nearly as forward and conniving as Malik.

"I don't know how to shake her off. She's quite a nuisance." he said. The three looked at their newest companion with concern. They could tell that he was deeply distressed by the situation, but they couldn't really do anything about it.

"look maybe she'll just get tired of being rejected, and just find some other sucker to mess wit'." suggested Joey. "She's right Atem. Just hold your ground and if she doesn't back off, we'll take care of it." said Tristan giving a thumbs up.

The tricolor-haired teen smiled in comfort and amusement. He was so glad to have befriended such kind people. No wonder Yugi was so fond of them. He gave a hearty chuckle, then thanked them, "Thank you. I could never have had such a comforting talk such as this with Marik and Bakura." all three of the teens smiled, "don't mention it, buddy." said Joey.

Atem nodded then got up from his desk. "I'd better go. I still have to work on my project for History, and it's due on Friday." he said. "I'll come wit' you, I got nothin' better to do anyway." said Joey. The other two nodded and said their goodbyes.

…

Meanwhile, Yugi was on her way to her last class of the day with Ryou. She was disappointed that she couldn't get her white haired friend and Bakura alone, so they could have a real conversation; not like the ones they've been having lately at lunch, or when they're all walking to the game shop together. One of the others would always turn it into an amusing argument, distracting the two from each other. The minute someone shoots a comment, Bakura starts an argument and Ryou becomes once again ignored.

Ryou could pretty much see the wheels turning in Yugi's head, and it was making her concerned. She could feel the smaller girl's distress Yugi was just trying to help, being the good friend that she is. She was just trying to get them to know each other, and all her attempts ended in failure. "It's okay Yugi, at least I found out some little stuff about Bakura, like how he has a bad temper when he's insulted." she tried to joke.

It just made Yugi feel even worse. "Ryou you two haven't had not one real conversation, since the other week." she said before sighing. Ryou didn't know how to make her smaller friend feel better. "I'm sorry Ryou, I wish I could've gotten you two together. I guess I just suck at matchmaking." Yugi half joked.

The sympathetic whitenette gave a grateful smile. "Don't worry about it Yugi. It'll either happen in its own time, or-" she stopped mid sentence, and finished sadly, "…not at all."

Yugi hummed disappointedly. "But either way it turns out, I appreciate your effort. I couldn't ask for a better friend, who'd go through all that trouble for me." she said with full happiness and gratitude.

Yugi's spirits lifted immediately. She smiled back happily, "Thanks Ryou. You're a great friend too, and someday Bakura's gonna see it, then he'll fall for you completely." she said optimistically. The two continued on to class with more lively faces and Yugi feeling more determined. She was going to find a way to get the silver haired ex-delinquent and her hopeful pale fluffy haired friend together…somehow.

…

At the same time Malik was standing outside her classroom with her back against the wall, watching the students walk by. Atem had been avoiding her and rejecting her all week and it was really making her furious.

This had never happened to her before. Living in Egypt she would have no problems getting a date. She would easily sway any boy she wanted whether he was claimed or not. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult to get Atem to be with her. She had a theory that perhaps he liked that girl-look-a-like of his, Yugi was it? The way he talked to her and looked at her said it all, but she refused to believe that she was the reason for his hasty rejections, but she kept the thought in mind just in case.

She then had an idea. He seemed to have a 'unique' friendship with three of the group members. 'I wonder if he's easily jealous.' she thought maliciously.

She went into class as the bell rang so she could continue plotting her next move.

…

Joey and Atem were on their way to class when Joey asked, "So how long have ya liked her?" she asked casually. Atem gasped blushing profusely at the sudden question. "W-What!?" Joey had her arms at the back of her head leaning back lazily. "Com' on! It's pretty obvious you like Yug'." Atem's face went aflame. He couldn't believe she figured it out.

Joey wasn't usually that observant, however despite that she was smart enough to see it. "I-I…" he couldn't deny this one. "Yes it is true." he admitted. "Well that ain't what I asked ya'." she retorted. Atem took a deep breath.

"I-I made the realization, last week." he said. Joey looked at the shorter boy. "Was it the first time you rejected that bimbo, Malik?" she asked. Atem blushed again. "uh…Yeah. How did you…?" Joey chuckled, "Woman's intuition." she half joked.

"Well I have never felt this way before. I'm not quite sure how to go about it." he said, discouraged. Joey looked to him with sympathy and smiled. "Hey don't worry 'bout it you'll tell her when you're ready." this made Atem smile too. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Atem exhaled. "Thank you Joey." he said as he turned to her.

"Don't mention it. Now come on we gotta get ta' class." Atem nodded and agreed, then the two continued on down the hall.

…

School was close to ending, everyone was anticipating the final bell of the day. During free time Bakura was gathering his stuff. He was putting his books away when he was suddenly interrupted by a feminine voice. "Hi!" he looked up to see a perky, Egyptian girl with blonde hair. "Uh…can I help you?" he asked. The girl's smiled widened. Bakura couldn't place it but something about this girl, was a little off.

She began twirling her hair with index her finger. "Could I copy your notes? I'm new so I'm not really up to speed on any of this." she claimed. Bakura gave a wary look, but went ahead and let her see his notes. "Here" he said. "Ah! Thank you so much!" she said happily. She sat down at the desk next to him and began copying, while Bakura continued to observe her closely.

She was clearly attractive. She had large light purple eyes, lots of gold jewelry, perfectly tanned skin, and a thin perfectly shaped physique. If anything, she looked like a girl version of Marik, with more tamed hair. He was intrigued…just a little.

When she was done she handed back the notes. "Thanks." she said. She was using the whole innocents act that she had used on Atem. The ex-trouble maker was beginning to fall for it as well, because his suspicions about her were beginning to fade, as she smiled kindly.

When the bell rang, Bakura continued packing up and was soon heading out. Malik came up next to him suddenly, making him jump in surprise. "So, how long have you been going to this school?" she asked casually. Bakura sweat-dropped, "um…since last year." he answered. The Egyptian girl smiled again, "Wow! You must really know your way around, then." she said. Bakura chuckled boastfully.

He apparently liked to be a brag when the moment suited him, and he liked having someone to encourage it, whether they knew they were or not. "Well I am quite familiar with the school, yes." he boasted. "Well maybe you could give me a tour around the school tomorrow!" Malik cheered. "Uh…I…" before Bakura could respond, the blonde giggled, and ran off ahead of him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called gleefully as she skipped off. Bakura stood in the middle of the hall, confused by what he had practically agreed to.

Malik continued on as her bright innocent smile turned into a sly smirk. 'Heh!-He should make for a nice tool. Atem will be begging for my attention in no time.' she thought. She was going to get the King of games as her lover, and if she had to start playing dirty to get him, so be it.

…

The next day was Friday, Yugi was so ready for the weekend and she was hoping her friends could come to the game shop, to hangout for a bit after school. She closed her locker and prepared to leave until she gasped after seeing something strange. Ryou was at the corner of the hall, watching something, or maybe someone. Yugi smirked a bit thinking, 'she must be watching Bakura.' so she walked up to her.

Ryou was indeed watching Bakura, although she wasn't wearing a lovesick face she looked more along the lines of being worried. "Ryou?" the white-haired girl jumped at the call of her name.

She looked back startled only to find that it was Yugi, she then relaxed. "*sigh* Yugi, you gave me fright." said Ryou. "Sorry Ryou. What's going on?" she asked curiously. Ryou looked back for a moment, hesitating until she decided to allow Yugi a chance to see what she was looking at. She motioned the shorter girl to see what she was looking at. Yugi came to look and what she saw caused her to gasp. Bakura was talking to a girl who appeared to be Egyptian.

She was wearing a tight form-fitting dress shirt, her pink blazer was tied around her waist, and her skirt appeared to be pretty short. Bakura looked a bit uncomfortable, but the fact that he was talking to her at all, was enough to make poor Ryou worried.

"He's been talking to her all morning." said the despondent white haired girl. Yugi looked hard at the two, it was obvious that the girl was flirting, however Bakura didn't seem to be all that thrilled about having her there. The tricolor haired girl hummed in thought then suddenly grabbed her friend's hand. Soon they were both heading toward the two talking teens.

Ryou began to frantically yet quietly protest, "Y-Yugi, what are you doing!?" she said. The other girl said nothing as she continued walking, "we can't just barge in while they're having a conversation!" Ryou yell-whispered. It was only a few moments later that they had reached the two teens.

"Hi Bakura!" said Yugi innocently the silver haired teen turned to see her and Ryou, then quietly sighed in relief. "Hello pipsqueak, and fluffy." he said playfully. The nickname made Ryou blush. "who's your new friend here?" asked Yugi as she leaned to the side to see the stranger. The Egyptian girl smiled and said, "Hi I'm Malik Ishtar, I just moved here from Cairo a few days ago." she said holding out a friendly hand. "Hi Malik, I'm Yugi, and this is Ryou." responded the shorter teen as she gestured toward Ryou, who was so nervous that she started stuttering her greeting. "H-hello, its n-nice to m-meet you."

Malik gave a small giggle before saying, "Well I'll see you later Bakura." she then sprinted off before the ex-thief had the chance to respond. "She seemed nice." said Yugi.

"Yes but, she's very odd she's been coming around me since yesterday." Bakura sighed. This information made Yugi curious. However they had to get to homeroom. "Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." she said. The other two agreed and went on to class.

…

It was finally lunch time. Yugi was on her way to the cafeteria when she spotted someone familiar in the hall. It was Malik. The Egyptian girl waved to her as she walked up. "Hi, Yugi right?" she said. "Uh, yes." Yugi answered. "Hey would you mind if I joined you and your group for lunch. I don't exactly have any friends to hang out with." she said.

Yugi looked with a subtle grimace at the girl. She was wary about her **true** intensions, for being with her friends. However she said, "sure why not." Malik lit up. "Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" she thanked.

"And I hope we can be friends too." she added. Yugi nodded in agreement, then the two set off for lunch.

…

As Yugi suspected there was more to Malik's intensions. After letting Malik join the group for lunch, she and a lot of her friends began to notice the Egyptian girl's attempts to flirt with Bakura. It was pretty apparent that she was trying to get his attention. She even learned how to play on Bakura's ego.

Even poor Ryou could see it, and it was upsetting her greatly. They kept Malik in the group for about a week after that and secretly everyone was starting to regret it.

Her insensitivity was becoming a nuisance to Yugi so she decided it was time that someone knew about Ryou's feelings. Atem was at his locker when suddenly, he heard a voice say, "Atem?" he looked back and saw that it was Yugi. His face lightly blushed when he saw her, "Uh-Yugi, can I help you?" he asked.

The shorter teen looked around then pulled the Egyptian-Japanese boy by his arm over to a more secluded place. "Atem do you have any idea what's been going on between Bakura and Malik?" she asked seriously.

Atem hummed in thought. "No I don't." he said. "However I don't trust her." he admitted. Yugi took surprise to this. "Really? Why?" she asked. Atem rubbed the back of his neck exasperatedly, "Well…when I first met her, she was really nice, until she started, constantly coming onto me." Atem said.

Yugi was even more surprised by this news, and she was partially pissed as well. She had no idea that Malik had tried to asked out Atem, not that it was her business, but still. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. I don't really trust her either." said Yugi. Atem tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked. "Well…" she hesitated for a moment. 'I should have thought this through. I don't have any right to blab about Ryou's secret, what do I tell him?' she asked herself.

"Is it about Ryou liking Bakura?" Atem asked bluntly. "Huh? How did you know!?" exclaimed Yugi. Atem sighed and said nonchalantly, "It's been pretty apparent. The way she looks at him makes it quite obvious." Yugi exhales in both relief and pity, of how terrible Ryou is at hiding her feelings.

Atem saw Yugi's internal concern and chuckled. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone, you have my word." he said. Yugi looked up and smiled graciously. "Thanks Atem." she said. The older teen smiled back with a nod, then turned forward silently. After a moment he said, "I think that she's using him." this made Yugi look up again. "Huh?" she said. "I think Malik is using Bakura to try and make me jealous." Yugi was confused. "why would she do that. You rejected her, right?" she asked.

Atem nodded, "Yes I did, but the thing is…she continued pursuing me after that." he said. Yugi's mouth parted in slight shock. "She wouldn't leave me alone for an entire week, and now she thinks flirting with one of my best friends is going to make me jealous." he said.

Atem clenched his fists together, seething at the very thought, that Malik would sink so low as to lead on his dear friend, just so she can get what she wants. It angered him immensely.

Yugi saw the anger in the darker boy's eyes, and it scared her a little. She reached out a hand to Atem's shoulder. "Atem, are you alright?" she asked.

The angered boy snapped out of his thoughts, "Ah! Yes Yugi, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with this girl, she's really trying my patients." said Atem.

Yugi smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry Atem. Maybe together, we can figure something out." she said. Atem looked to Yugi with a smile.

He wanted to do anything he could to help out his friend, and stop the persistent girl from hurting him once and for all.

…

During free time, Atem was walking to the library. As he was about to go in, Bakura called to him. "Pharaoh! Fancy meeting you here." he said. Atem just sighed in response. "Hello Ba-" he was cut off by "BAKURA! " called a shrieking voice. The silver haired boy cringed in dread. The voice that was calling to him was non other than Malik.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Bakura sweat-dropped. "I was uh…" he started, "I was wondering if we could go sit by the fountain together, the water looks so beautiful." said the giggling Egyptian girl. Bakura groaned in annoyance. Atem felt as though he was going to throw up.

Malik noticed Atem was looking so she decided to up her game, surely she'd have him begging at her feet. "Hey Atem!" she called. The tricolor haired teen looked to her.

She put her arms around Bakura's neck lovingly with her face against his. Just as she was hugging him, Ryou had just showed up at the corner behind Atem, getting a full view of the two.

Malik just smiled innocently and said just as so, "Don't we make a cute couple?" Atem glared. However Ryou was deeply hurt. She felt her eyes well up with tears.

Yugi was coming down the hall until she saw Ryou at the corner. "Hi Ryou." she called, she then noticed, there were tears in her friend's eyes. "Ryou?" she said. The saddened whitenette looked to her smaller friend with pain and despair, then suddenly ran away.

Yugi was about to go after her, until she saw what Ryou saw. Malik was once again, flirting with Bakura. Yugi was sickened by the display, and it was the last straw.

Atem glared at Malik as she had Bakura in a tight uncomfortable hug. She was even looking right at him, smiling innocently believing that she had succeeded in making Atem jealous.

"Hey Atem." said a knew voice. Everyone looked to see behind the tanned boy. It was Yugi. "What are you doing here?" asked Malik slightly annoyed. Yugi looked to her, "Hi Malik, sorry guys I need to borrow Atem." she said. Malik released Bakura in a panic, "For what?" she demanded.

"you're needed in the English classroom." she said, "Its about your project." she fibbed. "My project?" the older boy was confused. Yugi gave him a wary look, darting her eyes toward the other two.

He finally caught on and revised his uncertain answer, before. "Ah! Yes of course! I should go immediately, I'll see you later Bakura." Atem said, purposely ignoring Malik, as he and Yugi walked off.

Once they were gone Malik seethed, no longer being the innocent nice girl she was a few moments ago.

Bakura was confused by the sudden change. "What's up with you?" he asked. The boy was absolutely clueless. She growled in frustration, then stormed off, mumbling under her breath. Leaving Bakura alone and baffled.

…

Meanwhile Yugi was running down the hall trying to find Ryou. She had to see if she was alright. Atem was close behind trying to understand why she was running around.

"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked. Yugi stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She knew she wouldn't find Ryou now. When ever the poor thing was upset she'd go all Houdini on everyone, and just disappear. "Yugi?" asked Atem again. "Ryou-she saw…" she got out between breaths. "She saw everything." she finished with sadness, making Atem worried.

…

School was about to end soon, and it was the final free period of the day. A lot of the kids were packing up, eagerly awaiting the final bell.

Many students were in their classes chatting about. Yugi, Téa, and Joey were in their final class together talking about weekend plans. "So Yugi what are you gonna be up to this weekend?" asked Téa. Yugi wasn't listening. She was worried about Ryou she was suppose to be in class with them, but she hadn't seen her since the 'incident' in the hall. "Yugi?" Téa asked again. "Huh? Oh sorry Téa. I'll be helping Grandpa out at the shop." she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"What's wrong Yug' Ya seem depressed." said Joey. Yugi sighed. "I haven't seen Ryou for half of the day. I'm getting worried about her." she said. Joey and Téa looked to each other with concern. "Its not like Ryou to just skip class." said Téa. "I wonder what could've made her ditch." added Joey. Yugi looked downward sadly. She knew exactly what was wrong with Ryou, but she couldn't tell anyone without telling them about Ryou's feelings for Bakura, it was really frustrating. She just sighed hoping that she and Atem could somehow get the troubled white haired girl, and clueless silver haired thief alone together, so that they'd have a chance to get closer.

Yugi remembered what Atem had said when they had talked earlier,

' _Yugi had just finished telling Atem about her ideas to get their two friends alone together. "Are you sure You're not trying to push them together?" asked Atem. Yugi jumped back, in embarrassment. This made Atem chuckle, "Don't worry I'm only teasing. However, I wouldn't disagree" this made Yugi confused, "I can see the kind noble person Ryou is, I believe she would be a good influence on Bakura." he finished. Yugi blushed and smiled happily at Atem's blessing. She was beyond grateful that he approved, as long as it was what Bakura wanted of course. She nodded in agreement, then waved goodbye as they both headed to their classes.'_

Yugi smiled to herself. Ryou and Bakura just needed the time to talk and get closer. She just knew Bakura could like her, they just needed the chance.

…

During free period, while some kids outside or inside of class were mingling with each other, Bakura was walking the halls alone. He didn't have anywhere in particular to be. He was bored out of his mind. So he decided to go up to the roof, at least he could get some fresh air, there. He had "borrowed" the keys to the door, so that no one would disturb him while he was up there. He liked the peace and quiet, he could think easier without judgments and unwanted input. Sure he liked hanging out with Atem, but whenever he had stuff on his mind, he found it was better to just get away.

As he walked through the door and locked it, he sighed. He really didn't get what the hell was up with Malik. She was confusing to say the least. He couldn't wrap his head around it at all. While he was thinking, he heard something. Sniffling. It was coming from somewhere on the roof.

He looked around trying to find the source. As he came to the railing, he found Ryou looking out into the distance. The wind blew gently through her long white hair as she looked at nothing but the sky, and trees.

Bakura hummed as he watched the lonely girl. She seemed so distant, anguished, and cute… 'Huh!' he shook the thought from his mind, as he turned to leave. *sniff* Bakura stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the distraught whitenette. He looked back feeling a great deal of sympathy for her, though he barely knew her.

He didn't really want to bother with it, but something compelled him to go comfort the poor girl. He sighed and walked over to weeping white haired girl.

Ryou wiped her tears away, trying to put the vision of Malik and Bakura out of her mind. She hated this feeling of jealousy and sadness. She wished desperately for something to take the pain awa- "Excuse me." Ryou jolted as she heard the familiar gruff voice.

"B-Bakura! W-what are you doing here?" she asked frantically. "I could ask you the same thing." he responded. Ryou calmed down and took a deep breath. "Its just…I thought you'd be with Malik." she said almost sadly. Bakura looked to her curiously.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, now it was Ryou's turn to be confused. "Aren't you two a couple?" she asked. Bakura just said nonchalantly, "of course not. Although she is attractive, her strange uncouth behavior is hard to look pass." he explained. Ryou looked away with a blush. 'so they're not together! I can't believe it.' she thought, 'this means I might still have a chance.' she hoped.

"I came up here to get away from her. She's pretty clingy." Bakura added. "I could tell." said Ryou. The two then shared a laugh at the comment.

"So why are you out here?" asked Bakura. Ryou then began fiddling with her fingers. "I- Just come here, when I need to- get my thoughts in order. She said.

Bakura looked over to Ryou in surprise, "you too?" he said. Ryou blushed again, "Y-yeah."

"Hmm, I like to do my thinking anywhere, I can be alone. When I'm in school, its up here." said Bakura. Ryou looked toward the outer reaches of the school. "I come up here whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed." Ryou said sadly.

Bakura hummed in understanding. "I take it that you're having trouble with other students?" he asked. "Yes-something thing like that." Ryou said. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Well if anyone bothers you, just let me know. I'm sure Marik and I can set them straight." Bakura offered confidently while gesturing a thumb toward himself. Ryou giggled a bit. "I never pegged you for the protective type. N-not that I didn't think you could be- I mean, you um…" Bakura chuckled a little when Ryou trialed off from her rambling. "Besides my older brother, my friends are all I have. I have to stick up for them when they need me, Marik just likes getting even." Ryou looked at him, with an even stronger blush now. 'His friends?-' she thought, "You consider me as your friend?" she asked. Bakura looked at Ryou, "Of course." answered sincerely.

Ryou smiled wide and excitedly. "Stop with the smiling, I might start to think that you like me." Ryou's blush spread throughout her entire face. "I-I!" Ryou was so embarrassed, she couldn't even conceive words.

Bakura then started laughing heartily. "I'm kidding." he said. Ryou then gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. "That's not funny!" she said, giving her own amused laugh. When they calmed down Ryou wanted to **really** talk more. She wanted to know more about him. After a few moments of silence Ryou finally spoke, "I know what you mean…" Bakura looked up questionably, "…I understand how our friends are all you have. I feel that way too." she said.

"What about you're parents?" asked Bakura. "In Egypt. My father is an archeologist, and is always away on business, so I'm alone most of the time." said Ryou, sadly. Bakura gave Ryou a sympathetic look, "Do you have any siblings?" Ryou then looked even sadder. "I-I use to…I had a little sister. Her name was a Amane. She died in a car accident years ago along with my mother." Bakura's widened, he then looked down, "I'm sorry." he said, with sincerity. "It's okay." there was more silence after that.

"I lost both my parents in a fire. My brother and I were the only ones to escape." Ryou looked over to him, surprised by how much he was sharing with her. She put a hand on his and said, "He's lucky to have you as a brother, as you are to have him." she said. Bakura gasped. He then smiled softly, no one had ever told him that before. Ryou continued to speak, "You know, I use to think that you were hard to approach, but now I'm more than happy to be considered as your friend. We're all here for you Bakura, and so am I, so don't be afraid to tell us something when its important." said Ryou.

Bakura was touched. He'd never had someone speak so comfortingly to him, other than Atem and his big brother. He chuckled as he playfully pushed Ryou a bit, "Don't get all soft on me. Seriously it's like you have a crush on me, or something." he joked. Ryou blushed, [yet again], knowing full well that he was right on the money with that comment.

"BAKURA!" cried Ryou. Bakura continued teasing and chatting with her, until school was finally over.

…

Every student bolted from every door finally free for the weekend. Yugi and her friends were also excited. "Finally! Two whole days of doin' nothin'!" cheered Joey. "Don't you spend most days doing that already?" asked Tristan. "Nah! What's it to you?" Joey shot back. While they argued Yugi and Téa gave Joey a knowing look. They were the only ones who knew that Joey actually worked most of the week. They felt a little annoyed that Tristan didn't know just how hard she worked, but Joey wanted it that way.

Yugi then looked back and saw Atem and Marik coming out. Yugi waved, "Hey Guys." she said. Atem smiled and waved a hand, until Marik leaned over uncomfortably close to him, and whispered, "You're princess is calling for you Pharaoh." he mocked, making his tricolor haired friend blush and push him away.

"Hey where's Bakura?" asked Tristan. Marik and Atem just looked to each other, "We hadn't seen him for a while. He wasn't in our final class, I guess he skipped." said Marik.

Just as the group was talking Malik had shown up. They didn't see her, so she hid behind a wall of the school to listen in on them, to find out where Bakura was. Her next move to make Atem jealous wouldn't work without him.

"Hmm, that's strange even for Bakura." said Atem, "If he skipped, he'd usually show up again during free period to copy notes or chat. He doesn't usually just disappear." he finished. This was beginning to become concerning. Yugi was also thinking that Ryou was gone the rest of the day too. It was baffling to say the least.

"What's with all the worried faces?" said a familiar British voice. Everyone turned to see Bakura leaning to the side, with an arm on Ryou's shoulder. The blushing White haired girl smiled reassuringly knowing well that she must have worried her friends, with her little disappearing act.

"Hey where the hell have you guys been? Smoochin'?" joked Joey with relief in her voice. Ryou frantically said, "N-no of course not!-we were just talking!" Yugi's eyes widened. "You two-talked?" she repeated. Ryou looked to her shorter friend.

She knew what she'd meant. She was asking if they had a real conversation, a bonding experience. Ryou walked away from Bakura and over to Yugi. She smiled at her happily as she simply said, "Yep, we talked." Yugi lit up she was ecstatic! Ryou and Bakura actually talked, just like she hoped they would.

The Tristan looked confused, "Did we miss something?" He asked. Marik shrugged without a clue, and Atem just smirked knowing well what was going on. Téa and Joey however caught on immediately and started giggling.

"Come on you guys lets go eat!" said Joey. "You always want to eat." said Téa. Bakura put his arm back onto Ryou's shoulder as the group continued off, "I'm in!" he said. "You don't need the calories." Ryou joked. Everyone went off happily. However, Malik was fuming with anger at how they all just left without her., how they just happily went on about their business without even thinking about her, but what upset her the most was Bakura.

…

She stormed into her family's apartment fuming and mumbling under her breath. "Malik?!" called a female voice. A dark haired girl Malik's age came out to see her. "I have homework to do, Ishizu." she snapped. She then went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

She was pissed. "Argh! I can't believe this!" she screamed into her pillow. She was still angry about Bakura. He had completely forgotten about her advances and now he was being all buddy-buddy with Ryou, like she herself didn't exist to him anymore.

Malik could make anyone like her- **Anyone!** -she wasn't going to lose out to some creampuff, just because Bakura is too dense to notice her true intentions. 'Those little brats!-first it was the child, and now her! What do those fools see in them. Innocence gets you nowhere, so why are they so loved?' she thought angrily.

Even though she was only pretending to like Bakura, just to spite Atem it still bothered her that Ryou was winning Bakura over. She couldn't let him forget her, not that easily. She remembered how Bakura was pal-ing around with Ryou. It made glared at the ceiling, with anger and jealousy. She made her decision to make Bakura her knew target.

"I'll make sure he never looks twice at her, or any other girl." she whispered to no one. She gave a devious smirk to herself, "I'll show them what it really takes to be loved." she finished and then continued to plot her next move on Bakura, only this time she was determined to make him like her for real.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I'm sorry if some of you hate seeing Malik like this [I know I do], but don't worry it's only temporary. There's a reason for all this and if you keep reading, you'll find out what it is.**

 **Your patients and reviews are much appreciated! -Anjie-Kun Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Target

**Welcome back evry1! 4th chapter I hope you all enjoy! Malik is really gonna stir up some trouble in this one. Caution to Malik lovers!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 4:**

It has officially been a whole two months since Ryou and Bakura began bonding. They may not have been a couple but the innocent pale whitenette couldn't be happier. She was in her room sprawled out on her bed, reading a romance manga giving herself some encouragement. When she read through the panels to the 'kissing scene' she squealed a little and blushed, hoping that someday that could be her and Bakura.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Yugi. She immediately answered it, "Hi Yugi!" she said cheerfully.

#Hey Ryou how are things with you and your prince charming? # she giggled.

Ryou blushed madly at the comment. "Things are fine! We're still just friends though, I don't want to rush anything." she said.

#Come on Ryou you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've gotta make a move sooner or later.# urged Yugi. The whitenette sighed. She knew Yugi was right.

On the other line:

Yugi was minding the game shop. She was stationed at the front desk as a few kids were seen browsing the store.

#I just don't want to lose the friendship we've just made. I feel like we should just take things slow.# she explained.

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay but don't take things too slow." she said.

Back on the other line:

Ryou was now sitting upright with her knees to her chest. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Yugi sighed again through the phone, #You know what I mean, ever since you two have been hanging out Malik has been all over him. The only reason he hasn't taken it anywhere is because he's too dense to even see it. No offense Ryou but the love of your life is absolutely clueless.# Yugi said.

Ryou was about to protest, but instead gave a sigh of her own realizing that her friend was right, "None taken. I've liked him since middle school and he didn't even see it." she add.

#Exactly. So don't let it drag on forever, she just might succeed.# warned Yugi.

Ryou hummed in agreement. She had to be brave and tell Bakura the truth soon. 'she's right, I have to tell him, and sooner is better than later… or never.' she thought. She then decided to redirect the topic of "Love-Life in-tell" onto her little nosy friend.

"So What about you and Atem? Are you two getting anywhere on the romantic side?" she asked slyly.

On the other line:

Yugi blushed. She knew that Ryou would take the cowardly way out and turn the conversation around on her at some point, but still it was pretty soon.

"I-I…Atem and I aren't dating, but we are getting pretty close." she reluctantly answers, "He even comes over and helps with the shop." she says confidently.

#Oh! I see, want to get him alone to try and do naughty things, I gather! # Ryou jokes. Yugi's blush deepens at the sinuous comment.

"Its not like that at all!" she screams. She then realizes that the store had gone strangely quiet. She looked up to see all of the costumers staring at her, she then realized her outburst must've been heard. Yugi blushed in embarrassment and waved a hand to the staring crowd, "Heh! Sorry." she says.

She then begins to whisper into the phone. "Jeesh Ryou, ease up on the profound jokes, people will think I'm going nuts." she scolded.

Back on the other line:

Ryou was laughing. "I'm sorry Yugi I couldn't resist." she said between giggles.

#Yeah right.# Yugi shot back.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure you two will get together soon. If you don't ask him out he'll definitely ask you." she said.

On the other line:

Yugi couldn't stop blushing. She didn't know how to respond to that, "W-what are you talking about Ryou." she asked.

Back on the other line:

It was now Ryou's turn to sigh exasperatedly, 'And she says Bakura's clueless.' she thought. "Look Yugi just-don't be down on yourself so much. You have to be more confident." she said.

On the other line:

Yugi shifted her eyes downward. It wasn't that she didn't think Atem could like her-well actually that was exactly the problem. She sighed in despair. 'why would Atem settle for someone like me when he could have any girl in the world?' she thought.

"I know Ryou, but I can't help it. He's so cool, and charming and not only is he popular, he's famous!" Yugi exclaimed, then saddened again "I just can't stop thinking that he could do way better than me." she finished.

#Yugi I believe that you are certainly worthy of Atem. Any boy would be lucky to date you.# Ryou responded.

Yugi smiled. If there's anything else in this world that Yugi would question her worth for, it was how she ended up with such an amazing friend like Ryou. "Thanks Ryou." she said. She then looked up and said, "Oh! I've gotta go, I have some stuff to ring up." she said.

#Okay bye.# Yugi then ended the call and tended to the costumer.

Ryou turned off her phone and sighed. Yugi was right; Ryou had to take a chance and tell Bakura her feelings, and soon.

She just hoped that when she did he wouldn't reject her too harshly.

…

The next day, school was pretty active. As the students all flocked into the building Ryou was trudging through the crowd, with her thoughts running wild. She was heavily contemplating on asking Bakura out, no cowering off this time.

It was now or never and with Malik using dirty tricks to be around Bakura, never was not going to be an option. She took a deep breath, and prepared for the plunge into the unknown.

At Ryou's locker she had just put away her scarf and gloves. She then closed up to head to class. When she turned to leave, she was stopped in her tracks by Malik. She was looking at her hard, it was almost…intimidating.

"Uh, Malik! W-what are you doing here?" stuttered Ryou. The way Malik was looking at her made her nervous. "I was wondering if you knew where Bakura was, since you two are such great friends." she answered in a nonchalant tone. Ryou knitted her brows, at Malik's comment. "I haven't seen him yet." she answered. Malik then sighed and flipped her hair.

"Too bad. I was hoping that we could walk to class together." she said in disappointment. Ryou just tried to ignore her as she grabbed her things and tried to leave. "Could you please let me know when you see him Ryou?" she said in a sweet voice, that almost made her seem genuinely nice. The white haired teen was steaming with jealousy, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I have to go." then she ran off to her homeroom.

…

Everyone was chatting away enjoying their free time, especially Yugi and her friends. Joey and Marik were both in the middle of playing Duel Monsters with Tristan, Atem, and Bakura watching. Yugi and Téa were just talking when Ryou showed up. "Hey Ryou!" called Téa. Yugi look over and smiled at the sight of her friend. "Good morning everyone." she said. "Hey fluffy! Come see this duel!" Bakura interjected. He pulled Ryou over to see the two friends' game. It made her blush immensely. He seemed to like bringing her into his air space, a lot, and Ryou loved every second of it.

He had an arm around Ryou's head, filling her in on what's happening so far, "Marik has got Joey on the ropes, he just summoned a Vampiric Leech on her and now she's down to 1000 life points." he said. Ryou was hardly paying attention, all she cared about was the closeness she felt being in Bakura's friendly embrace. "…He seems to be taking his time though" Bakura finished.

"He has a Torture deck and he tends to get pretty vicious when he's dueling." said Atem. Marik was laughing maniacally as he brought Joey's life points down again. "Jeesh Marik enough with the psychotic laughter man, people are gonna think you're a nut or somethin'." said Joey. "It's far too late for that." he responded with a smirk.

"Wow Bakura sure does like making Ryou uncomfortable." said Téa. Yugi however smiled at the display and responded, "they're just good friends Téa, that's all." Yugi said. Téa just smirked saying, "You sure there isn't more to it than that?" she asked slyly. Yugi giggled knowing well what she was insinuating. Téa and Joey had recently been told, by Ryou and Yugi about her crush on Bakura, and had assured the love-struck Brit, that they were rooting for her all the way.

As the group happily chatted and watched Joey and Marik's game, the teacher walked in. "Alright class please be seated!" she said. The two had to put away their cards and did as they were told.

…

After first period Yugi was off to her next class. She was turning a corner when she noticed Bakura in the hall with Ryou. She watched from the corner in silence hoping that Ryou was about to ask the boy out.

Ryou was listening to Bakura tell her about his last class. He was mostly complaining, but she didn't care, as long as she could talk to him. "…In short math is a waist of time, but I did manage to give the teacher a headache so I accomplished something." he said, finishing his story. Ryou just face palmed and sighed. "Wow Bakura you really need to improve your social skills. Honestly, you and Marik are just too much." she said.

"Heh! I'd be happy to repent my ways, if I can borrow your history book." he said holding out his hand. Ryou was reluctant, but that smirk of his won her over and she handed him the book, since she had already used it in her last class. Bakura took the book then looked to Ryou with interest. "You know, you're a curious one." he said. Ryou blushed at the comment. "W-what do you m-mean?" she asked shyly. Bakura just shrugged, "I just haven't had many close female relationships. Not many girls can handle me like you can, that's all." he said while looking off in wonder. He glanced back to see Ryou staring at him in silent shock. "Hey wise up. If you looked anymore surprised people will think your in love with me." he mocked. Ryou then blushed furiously and slapped Bakura's arm half playfully as he laughed.

Yugi watched as the two conversed, this was it! This was what she had wanted for Ryou. To be close enough to Bakura so that she could get to know the real him.

Ryou then got serious. She gave a light cough and said, "Um, actually Bakura…" she started. Yugi listened with anticipation. She was finally going to confess to him! She held her breath awaiting Ryou's words. "…I-well…I-" "BAKURA!~ " she was about to say it! She was so damn close, but unfortunately she was interrupted by you-know-who.

The perky Egyptian quickly latched onto the Brit's arm lovingly, making the silver haired teen sweat-drop. "I've been looking for you all morning, we were suppose to walk to class together." she said with a pout. Bakura then raged, "I never agreed to such a thing!" he shouted. Malik just giggled and said "Well I want you to walk with me now!" she cheered. Ryou narrowed her aqua-green eyes in annoyance. She was finally about to tell Bakura her feelings, and the Egyptian diva just had to butt in.

"We don't even have the same class this period." Bakura retorted. Malik put her hand to her mouth in fake surprise, "Oh! You're right. Awww, I guess I'll have to go by myself. I'll see you later then. Bye Bakura, bye Ryou!~ " she called as she turned and walked off. Yugi's eye twitched after watching the scene. She internally groaned hoping that her dear friend hadn't lost her nerve.

Bakura huffed. He looked off after the strange girl and asked out loud, "What is up with her?" Ryou was still pretty upset by what had just happened, but now that Malik was gone she realized that she could still tell him. "Anyway Bakura, I was going to say-"

Suddenly the bell had rung. "We'd better get going fluff, you can tell me at lunch okay?"

He said as he walked passed Ryou with a wave 'goodbye'. "Yeah. Sure, okay." Ryou said sighing disappointedly. As Bakura turned the corner he noticed Yugi growling with her hands to her scalp, as if she wanted to tear her own hair out. He raised a brow and asked, "What the hell are you doing pipsqueak?" Yugi paused her internal raging for a moment, then turned to Bakura, looking as civilized as possible. "Nothing!-See you at lunch!" she said as she turned and took off.

Bakura was left standing there beyond confused. Between Malik's and Yugi's strange behavior, he had mentally come to the conclusion; 'I will never understand women.' he just shrugged it off before heading to his next class.

…

During free time in second period, Atem was finishing up some work while Marik was sitting next to him, fiddling with his pencil. He then noticed that there was a serious look plastered on his tricolor haired friend's face. He usually wore a serious expression, but this look in particular seemed pretty concerning.

"You alright Pharaoh?" he asked. Atem looked over to him, "I'm fine Marik." he responded with a fake smile. Marik wasn't the least bit convinced. "I know you better than that Yami. Now what's wrong?" he said in a more serious tone. Atem really hated it when Marik called him by his middle name.

He groaned and finally broke. "It's about Bakura." he said. The wild-haired blonde raised an eyebrow. "What about Bakura?" he asked. Atem was a bit apprehensive about telling Marik about Malik, and how she had been acting like a total pain lately. He hadn't told him much of anything at all, although the Egyptian teen could plainly see how forward the girl was toward Bakura. He however wasn't aware that it was a ploy to make Atem jealous.

"It's-kind of complicated." he said. "What do you mean?" this comment only made Marik more curious to know what was on his friend's mind. Atem took a deep sigh, "Well you know how that girl Malik has been basically throwing herself at Bakura?" he asked. The other boy responded with an understanding nod. "Well two months ago, she actually started…coming onto me." he admitted. "You?" questioned the other teen. "Yes, but I rejected her, and I continued rejecting her advances for over a week after that." he said. "Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Marik, Atem struggled a bit. "Well-I was afraid you two would be… a little less than delicate, about the situation." he said.

Marik was about to say something, but the knowing look in Atem's eye made him shut up, because he knew his friend was right. "Okay fine. But if you didn't like her, and for good reason, we would've understood." Atem then gave a small smile. He started feeling a pang of guilt for not talking to Marik and Bakura sooner, then maybe Bakura would've known better about Malik.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you two sooner." he said. "Hey I can't completely blame you. The thief and I aren't exactly that easy to talk to. I can't speak for him, but I'll try to be a bit more understanding in the future." he said. Atem nodded in agreement.

"So what does this girl's past crush on you have to do with now?" asked Marik. He decided to get back on topic. "That's just it. She might still have one on me." he said. He then told Marik about his and Yugi's theory that Malik was most likely using Bakura to make Atem jealous. "…and don't you dare say that it's just my pride talking, because I'm dead serious." scolded Atem. "Okay I wont!" Marik said defensively. "I get it. So what do you want to do about it?" he asked.

Atem paused for a moment. His answer was why he was in such an intense mood before, "I have to warn him. Bakura is quite blunt to the girl's intentions, and her actions. It's about time someone told him what she was really up to." he said. "I figure it'd be best if that 'someone' was me." he finished with a sigh.

"I see." Marik said in understanding. What scared Atem the most was how Bakura was going to take it. Being told that someone was using you was not really something anyone would take lightly, especially someone as hot-headed as Bakura.

As the bell rang, Atem grabbed his things to leave with Marik right behind him. The whole time he wondered how he was going to tell his friend this news without upsetting him too much.

…

It was finally lunch time, Yugi was walking to the cafeteria, brooding massively about Malik's little stunt earlier. She couldn't believe how rude the Egyptian girl was to barge in and latch onto Bakura like a leech, right when the whitenette was about to confess her feelings to him.

As she turned a corner she heard a Brooklyn accented voice yelling, "Shut up Rich Boy!-You don't know anything about me!" it was obvious that it was Joey. After hearing that Yugi went straight toward the sound. She had a good idea of who the angry blonde was talking to. There was only one person in the whole school that Joey called 'Rich Boy'.

Yugi walked on until she found two people arguing. There was her good friend Joey, who had her back to Yugi, her school uniform blazer around her waist, her white collared shirt sleeves rolled up passed her elbows, and her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and she stood in a menacing stance. Then there was a tall brunette haired guy, with cold blue eyes, and a stoic expression on his face.

It was Seto Kaiba: Child prodigy, straight "A" student, and somehow incredibly, the CEO of an entire gaming company. He was even one of the competitors in Duelist Kingdom. The guy was also famous for being a total Ice Prince. No one wanted to approach him. Joey was the only one who's ever stood up to him.

Whenever the cold teen CEO showed up at school, he and the fiery blonde would often be seen breaking out into heated arguments. It worried Yugi to some degree, and she always had to be the one to stop Joey from physically harming the guy.

"You might want to watch it Mutt. It's really unlady-like to yell." he drawled in response. "WHY YOU!-…" Yugi could see that Kaiba had gone too far, so she immediately ran over to stop her friend. "Joey, no!" she called frantically as the angered Brooklyn girl was about to commit murder. "I'll rip ya freakin' head off Moneybags!" she screamed as Yugi held her back. "Do you want to get suspended for fighting?" she warned. Joey wasn't really listening. All she saw was red as she continued to try and reach for the CEO's throat.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to class." said the cold brunette as he turned and walked off. Once he had turned a corner and was out of sight Yugi had managed to calm Joey down. "You need to get your anger under control." scolded Yugi. The dirty-blonde haired girl, pouted childishly, crossing her arms in defiance. "He started it. I bumped inta' him by accident, then he called me a mutt and told me ta watch where I'm goin'!"

Yugi sighed putting a hand to her head in exasperation. "Joey you do this every time Kaiba comes to school. Why cant you just ignore him?" she asked. "I try ta, but he makes it really hard. He's always disrespectin' me and basically callin' me poor." she said in irritation. She then got a sad look, "He doesn't know anythin' about me, or my life." she said. Yugi gave Joey a sympathetic look knowing that she was reminiscing on her current situation at home.

"Are things getting bad at home Joey?" asked the shorter girl. Joey looked to her with surprise. "Don't lie to me." Yugi warned. The blonde then sighed and answered the question. "It was already pretty bad from the start. Is it worse?-no but it's gettin' there." Yugi got a worried face. "Is your father unable to pay off his debts?" she asked. Joey only nodded. "What about your job. Aren't you guys making enough?" the blonde shook her head. "No, the debts just keep pilin' up. He owes a lot of guys, and he sucked up most of the money, tryin' ta pay them off." she said.

After a short pause Joey then said, "I'm glad my ma got Serenity outta there when she did. Dad made a good call to have them leave." she said sadly. "You could've gone with them you know?" Yugi retorted. "Yeah, but someone had to stay and help him. wouldn't have done it on his own, not with what he owed." Joey replied with a sigh.

The tricolor haired teen looked down in despair for her friend. Joey then smiled a bit and said, "Hey, at least we get ta eat everyday, and my old man is really turnin' himself around. It ain't all bad." she said with that same optimism that she always has.

Yugi could never understand how the girl did it. How is it that she could list and million bad things in her life, but still remain positive, and see the bright side of things.

…

Ryou was sitting on one of the benches outside of the school. It was the same one where she had told Yugi that she wanted to confess to Bakura, two months ago. She sat there thinking about how she was going to tell him how she felt, when Malik kept conveniently getting in the way. You'd think after two whole months the girl would've given up, hell!-you'd think Bakura would see that the girl was obviously flirting with him.

Ryou was becoming increasingly frustrated by all this. It made her groan as she put her hands over her head. "Ryou?" said a voice. The whitenette looked up, it was Yugi, passing through for the cafeteria. "Oh hello Yugi, where did you come from?" she asked, trying to seem happy. "Preventing Joey from committing murder." responded the smaller girl. "Thinking about Bakura?" she asked bluntly, not once showing any signs of joking like usually.

Ryou blushed at the smaller girl's excellent guess, she then looked away and said, "Yeah, I almost told him today." she confessed. Yugi took a seat next to her and said nonchalantly, "I know, I saw everything." this made Ryou look back at the tricolor haired girl with surprise. "WHAT!?" she questioned. "Yeah I was watching everything, I even saw how Malik had completely interrupted you." Yugi continued she held a pretty serious tone, "She's really getting on my nerves with that." she said, Ryou looked down thinking hard about something. She then said, "Yugi, do you think Bakura and I belong together?" Yugi looked over to the white haired girl, shocked by her question. "Why would you even ask that Ryou?" she rebutted. Ryou bit her lip before speaking. "I've been thinking…all this time that I've gotten to know Bakura, I've find out that he's incredulously dense to others' feelings, he's hard to get along with, he hate's more things than anyone I've ever met,…" Ryou had tears in her eyes as she continued,

"…he's quick to anger, he's cruel, and…" she was cut off by a touch to her hand. "And he's also the love of your life. If you two were together you'd complete each other." said Yugi. She continued as she took both of Ryou's hands, "You're right he is all those things, and you're the complete opposites. He's the darkness to your light, Ryou you were made for each other, as far as I can tell besides you know that he can be an amazing person when it matters most." she finished.

The paler girl's tear began to fall from her saddened aqua eyes. She hugged the smaller girl as she softly cried on her shoulder. "What if we were to fall apart. What would I do then?" she questioned. "I don't know if I can tell him now. I just don't think I'm ready." she said. Yugi then looked downward, saddened by her friend's distress. Guilt began to swell inside of her.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I shouldn't have pressured you into telling him so much. I just couldn't bear to see you so distraught over Bakura, knowing how much you care for him. You're braver than I am, so I wanted you to be with your love as soon as possible." she said. The whitenette then sat up and wiped her tears away and said, "I don't blame you Yugi. You were right. I had to tell him sooner or later.-I guess I just let my fears get the best of me. I want to confess, I just need some time to get my bearings in order."

She smiled with a little more confidence. The tricolor haired girl nodded.

She hoped things work out for her paler Japanese-British friend and the Egyptian British boy she loved.

…

Bakura was on his way to the cafeteria. As he walked on his mind was on overdrive with wonder about what it was that Ryou was trying to tell him earlier. The fluffy little Brit was really nice. Like he had told her earlier, he's never really had many female friends before, most girls were either too scared of him, or too in love with Atem to approach him. It never really bothered him before, but ever since he started getting close to Ryou, he began thinking about it more and more. She might just be the only female friend he's ever had, although he wasn't quite certain that he could call Malik a friend. She was pretty clingy, and was always around him, but he just chopped that up to her imprinting on him because she's new and he's the first person to be nice to her. He sighed as he thought endlessly.

Atem and Marik had just rounded a corner when they saw their silver-haired friend walking toward them. "Bakura!" called Atem. The distracted teen's thoughts were broken. He looked to see his friends. Atem was wearing a pretty serious face. It made the guy curious, as Marik had been.

The three were under the stairwell where it was the most secluded. "So what's up? Is this some kind of intervention?" he quipped. Atem gave a small chuckle. "Not exactly but it is important." he said. "How so?" asked Bakura. "You see, its about Malik." Atem said. Bakura tilted his head to the left and asked, "What about her?"

"I-I have to warn you." he responded. This made the other teen even more confused. 'what could he possibly have to warn me about?' he thought. "Bakura, I failed to tell you or Marik about how Malik had been consistently perusing me for about a week after she had first started school." Bakura was surprised. His eyes widened as his friend told him this. However there was more. "After that we noticed that she started flirting with you a lot." he continued. Bakura became even more confused. "What do you mean by, flirting?" he asked. He genuinely had no idea what Atem was talking about.

Marik and Atem sighed and face palmed. They were right. Their dear friend really was oblivious to the obvious. "You seriously hadn't noticed that she's been coming on to you, for two months?" asked the vexed tricolor haired teen. "I-I just thought she was clinging to me because she was excessively friendly." he said. The other two sweat-dropped. How could the silver-haired Egyptian-Brit be so blind? "Well she isn't. she's been coming on to you since the last time I rejected her." said Atem. Bakura looked down in pure shock.

He really couldn't see it. This made him feel kind of stupid. "So what, are you saying that she's being persistent with me too?" he questioned.

That's when Atem looked down in serious thought. This was the part of the conversation that he wished they could avoid.

Atem took a deep breath. "Actually, what I'm trying to say is that she might still be after me, and…she's using you to do it." he said. Bakura's eyes widened. Using him? Was Atem serious. He had to be because he was still wearing that ominous look on his face.

Bakura looked down. Not only did he feel foolish for not seeing just how forward Malik was being for the last **two** months, he also couldn't believe that his best friend was being pursued by her first. It was all starting to make sense now. Her sudden clingy behavior started around the same time as Atem said, and he had noticed partially that Malik would act extra clingy when ever the Egyptian-Japanese teen was around, like the day he first talked to Ryou. Everything was finally clear to him now. "So you think, that she's been pretending to like me for two months, just to get to you?" he questioned with malice.

Atem gulped and nodded in response. The silver-haired teen clenched his fists tightly. It was bad enough finding out that he was being used, but what upset him the most was that it was all for Atem. Girls would crowd around the guy as if he were famous [although he is now], since Junior High. It never bothered Bakura before but for some reason, it did now. A girl had been flirting with him- **him** , even if he didn't know it, and now it turns out that it was all just so she could get her grubby hands on Atem.

Said teen reached a hand out to comfort his obviously upset friend. "Bakura look-" *SLAP!* the hand was smacked away. "Its always about you, isn't it!?" he half 's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're always the center of the whole bloody world, aren't you Pharaoh!? You're just so damn special!" Atem and Marik were floored by this reaction. Why was he mad at Atem when Malik was the one at fault? The determined King of Games snapped, "Why are you upset with me? I'm just trying to help!" he shot back. Marik could do nothing but watch as his two friends argued. It made him really uncomfortable and fearful.

"tch! I don't expect you to understand." said the angered Brit as he stormed past Atem and then Marik, who was wearing a worried look on his face. The tricolor haired teen just watched as his friend walked through the corridor grumbling.

Marik looked back at Atem, wearing a sad worried look, while the troubled teen looked down in distraught. This was not exactly what he expected. He did expect for Bakura to be upset, but not at him. He couldn't fathom why Bakura would be so mad at him when Malik was to blame. Marik could see the distress in his friend's eyes. He walked over to the other teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I will be, I just don't understand why he would be so angry at me." he said.

As Marik looked at Atem, saddened expression, a flood of anger had come over him.

He turned around and headed for the empty corridor that the silver-haired teen, had went through. Atem noticed this, and immediately grabbed the Egyptian teen's arm. The blonde looked back in surprise.

"Marik I know what your thinking." he said. The dark teen just looked downward. "That wasn't right. You're not to blame, he needs to-" he was cut off by Atem, "…to calm down and think things through for himself." he said.

Marik looked back to face Atem. He was wearing a serious look. "It's impossible to talk to Bakura when he's this mad. He needs some time alone so he can get his head on straight." he continued.

Marik looked down again in thought. Atem let go of his friend's arm as he kept talking. "He'll be fine Marik. Besides, I need some time myself, I need to get my head around all this as well." he finished. Marik snapped his head back, eyes widened in surprise. Atem finally walked past him slowly, head hanging low.

The Egyptian teen just watched his friend walk off. He had no idea how to fix this. He felt like everything was falling apart. For the longest time Atem had always been Marik's only friend since childhood, after meeting Bakura it was comforting to have another person to call a friend. Now that comfort was gone, his friends were falling apart and all because of this obsessive bitch, who came into the two boys lives and screwed up everything.

That wave of anger from before had returned to him, only this time it was for someone else, someone more deserving of it. "That whore is going to pay." he seethed as he stood in the stairwell alone, shaking in fury, his fists tightened, and his teeth clenched.

Malik had crossed the line. He wanted blood and he was going to get it.

…

In the girls' restroom, the troublesome Egyptian nuisance was found Applying lip gloss. She had bought it in hopes that it would win over the silver-haired bad-boy's attention since nothing else she tried, seemed to work. They didn't have lip gloss back in Egypt and Malik never had any use for it before, but Bakura's inability to notice her advances was a call for desperate measures. As she put on the glittery substance she thought to herself, 'I don't understand how someone could be so dense. I've made things more than obvious for him.' when she finished with the lip gloss, she closed it up and put it away.

Malik then sighed and leaned over the sink. She began to think about how easy it was to claim a lover, when she lived in Egypt. Never before had a boy ever turned her away, that is until she met Atem. She clenched her teeth in irritation. She was over the guy and all, but it still irked her that he was so quick to reject her. She knew that it had to have something to do with Yugi. It was pretty apparent that he had a thing for her.

The Egyptian girl lowered her head. She couldn't understand how it is that someone like Atem could want someone like Yugi; the girl is semi short, she's flat-chested, and she's like a naïve child. Surely he could do better than that. 'so why doesn't he. that's how it was for me.' she thought sadly. A memory suddenly flashed in her mind...

' _A vision of a twelve year old Malik is shown, under a stairwell crying into her arms with her knees to her chest. She was wearing a long off-white tunic, and long white pants._

 _As she wept an other Egyptian girl her age wearing more revealing modern clothes walked up. Malik heard the foot steps and looked up to see the girl standing there with a smirk on her face. She held her wrist showing off a beautiful gold bracelet. "I told you, someone like you could never be loved." she said with a taunting chuckle before turning and walking away._

 _Malik's eyes flowed with more tears, making her head fall back down and sob.'_

Tears fell one by one into the sink. Malik was shaking, with an angered expression as she failed to stop the liquid from falling. She shook her head to trying to forget the past. She had to focus on the present. She had to figure out how she was going to get Bakura, but how?

She thought until something came to her. She was suggestive when she flirted, so why make good on the suggestion? If she could get Bakura alone where she could make her move there'd be no way that he couldn't see what she was getting at. Her next plan would be full on seduction, and if all went well, she'd give herself to the silver-haired ex-thief, it had to work. The question was how would she get him alone, and where would she even do it? Surely having sex in school was prohibited, and she couldn't take him to her house, with her siblings there. What would she- *Bleep-Bleep* there was a message on her phone.

When she looked at it she slyly smirked as she read the content of the message. 'This is perfect. Absolutely perfect.' she thought. She grabbed her things and walked out the bathroom. Bakura would be hers, then her pride would be restored and she could finally find her well deserved happiness.

…

During free time in final period Ryou was sitting at her desk, with a gloomy atmosphere hanging over her head. Yugi watched, pitying the poor girl greatly. She was still pretty apprehensive about confessing to Bakura. The white-haired girl could barely come up with anything to tell Bakura, when he asked what it was she wanted to tell him, so she just didn't show up to lunch. So she was depressed and hungry.

"You still trying to get your 'bearings' in order?" asked Yugi, while doing air quotes. Ryou just groaned in response. Soon Atem walked into the room Yugi looked up and saw him, blushing a bit. 'why is Atem here? He doesn't have this class.' she thought.

Every girl in the classroom squealed and tried to get his attention, but he had already seen the person he had come for. The Egyptian heart-throb immediately made his way over to Yugi, making the girls upset. "Yugi can I talk to you?" he asked. The shorter girl was about to say 'yes!' but then she looked back at Ryou, remembering her difficult state she didn't want to abandon her. She put a hand to her mouth and whispered, "Can it wait till after class, Ryou's having a bit of a meltdown. I don't wanna leave her." she said.

The pale Brit rose her head up slightly after hearing Yugi's response. "No Yugi, go on." she said while forcing smile. "Ryou are you sure?" asked the tricolor haired girl. "Go. I'll be fine, really." she responded. Now the smile was genuine, she wanted Yugi to go and be with her crush. Hey, just cause she was a miserable wreck doesn't mean her friend had to be one too.

Yugi smiled thankfully and nodded. "Okay then, I'll be back as soon as I can." she said as she got up. Ryou nodded and said, "Yes, Yes go." she urged. Yugi gave her one final look before leaving with Atem. Ryou watched as the two left together, and all the fan girls practically cried.

Her smile became small but still genuine. She hoped the that there was at least a chance Yugi and Atem would be together.

…

In the hall Atem and Yugi walked to a secluded area by the stairs. The shy tricolor haired teen blushed a bit as she glanced up to the boy. She noticed the half solemn expression he was making. It concerned her immensely.

When the two stopped by the stairs Atem had his back turned to Yugi with his hands in his pockets. "Atem what's wrong?" she asked. Atem took a deep sigh. "I told him." he started. Yugi was confused. "I told Bakura about Malik." he finished. This made the shorter girl's eyes widen. "Y-you what?" she got out. The troubled boy slumped his shoulders and lowered his head. "I-I tried to warn him. To let him know what she was trying to do, but-" he paused for a moment. "…He got angry at me." he finished.

Yugi couldn't believe it. Atem told Bakura about Malik's **true** intentions, but he took his anger out on his best friend? Why? The younger girl had no idea what to think. "What did he say exactly, when he got angry with you?" she asked. Atem turned to his girl look-a-like. "He said, 'Its always about you.' then he started raving on about how the world revolves around me, and-…" he stopped mid sentence. He was beginning to understand it now, as did Yugi but she was the first to point it out. She walked up to Atem and looked up at his surprised expression.

"sounds to me like a classic case of envy." she said. Atem backed up against the wall and slide down till he was sitting. He brought his hands to his face in shame.

'I should have seen it sooner.' he thought. "Hey!" Yugi said suddenly.

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself Mr." she scolded. Atem was astonished that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He sighed with an amused smirk. "Heh-the others were right, it really is as if we share a mind." Yugi blushed at the comment, then walked over to sit with the older boy.

"It was so obvious-how he said it. I should've known that he was jealous." he said. "He has no reason to be though." he added. Yugi just huffed before saying, "Doesn't he?: you're a famous Duelist, you have millions of fan girls after you, and now he finds out that the girl who's been flirting with him all this time is **really** into you." she listed on her fingers. "I think he has plenty to be jealous of." she finished.

Atem felt worse had he really been that blind to his friend's feelings? What if he had always felt that way without him knowing it? He sat back in frustration. "I need to talk to him, but I want to give him his space right now. We'll have to deal with this, however I have no idea what I should do." he explained. "I need your advice." he said. Yugi looked at him with furrowed brows. She could clearly see his distress.

The young girl thought for a moment. "I can talk to him for you." she said. Atem looked back to the smaller girl. "You'd do that?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "I might be able to ease him up a bit, so that he'll talk to you." she said. Atem smiled graciously. "Thank you Yugi." he said. The two then decided to get up. "and don't worry." started Yugi. "You're not a bad friend. Just being concerned about him the way you are, means that you're a great friend." she said. The tricolor haired male blushed. "You two will make up soon. I know you will." she finished.

The younger girl came in to hug Atem, and he gladly accepted it. The Egyptian-Japanese Male was in heaven. He was hugging Yugi, and it was wonderful. She was so warm, and she fit so perfectly in his arms. 'I can't believe it…were hugging! " he thought happily as he bushed, and smiled stupidly into the hug.

Yugi was just as content. She was calm on the outside, but on the inside; her heart was beating a mile per second, her mind was screaming for joy at the close contact, and she couldn't believe how much the boy was hugging her back. 'he's hugging me, he's hugging me, Yaaaay-he's hugging me~ ' was going through her thoughts before they finally pulled away from each other.

They just stared at one another, giggling and smiling like idiots trying to stop themselves from blushing so much.

Suddenly Atem's cell phone interrupted them. He looked at the device questionably. "Huh, it's a message from Seto." he said. Yugi got wide-eyed. "You're friends with Kaiba?" she asked in surprise. "More like rivals. He's my cousin." he responded. Yugi was even more shocked. "Oh My God really?" she asked Atem chuckled "Yes. He and Marik are my cousins; Kaiba on my mother's side, and Marik on my father's" he said.

This was a pretty interesting discovery. He was related to Seto Kaiba. Screw that, he was related to Marik!

"I never would have guessed that either of them were related to you." she commented. "Yes well they were both adopted into the family, but we're very close nonetheless." he said. He then read the message, "It says that he's having a celebration at Kaibaland, next week."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yay! Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned every1 we are nowhere near done yet!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	5. Chapter 5:To Duel or not to Duel

**Chapter 5:**

He then read the message, "It says that he's having a celebration at Kaibaland, next week." Yugi cocked her head to the left. "A celebration?" she asked. Atem nodded. "Yeah, also all duelists are allowed free admission." he finished.

"Sounds like fun!" said Yugi with enthusiasm. Atem on the other hand was not as excited. "Its just another reason to challenge me to a duel." he said with a sigh. "Come on Atem, it'll be fun!" cheered the younger girl. "Besides this will be a good way for Bakura to blow off some steam, that way it'll be easier to talk to him, and he'll be able to think better." suggested Yugi.

Atem thought for a moment, Yugi made a pretty good point. This party/Dueling tournament could be just what everyone needed. For two months Malik's crap, and Atem's secrets were putting everybody involved on edge. Maybe this could serve as a distraction, or even a means to calm the fire. After coming to that conclusion the Egyptian-Japanese boy finally said, "Alright then. Why not?" the tricolor haired Japanese girl smiled wide. She was finally going to watch her crush duel, because we all know her lack of confidence made it impossible for her to actually compete.

She jumped up and hugged Atem's neck in excitement making the love-struck King of Games' face go red.

…

Later after school at the Game Shop, everyone in the group is talking about the upcoming tournament. "I can't believe dat Jerk is havin' a Duelin' tournament!" said an annoyed Joey. "Well it seems interesting." said Yugi. She couldn't wait to see Atem duel in an actual tournament up close, and cheer him on. "Are you going to enter Yugi?" asked Téa. The shy teen girl waved her hands frantically, "No-I-I couldn't. I just want to support my friends." she said.

"Awww come on Yug' you're a great duelist." said the blonde tomboy. "Yeah, You even won against Atem." said Tristan. None of them would ever let her live that down. "That was only one time. I don't think I could handle all that pressure, and eyes staring at me." the tricolor haired girl argued. "All those kids were watching you duel in class." Tristan retorted.

Téa then grabbed the brunette boy by his ear and pulled him down, screaming in pain. "Yugi doesn't have to duel if she doesn't want to." she said before letting go of the boy's ear. "Besides dueling is optional. If you have a deck and a duel disk you have the option to watch or participate." she finished.

Yugi had both the required items, but she was still unsure. She looked down in despair.

"Don't worry Yugi. Just bring your deck and disk with you, just incase you change your mind." said Téa with a comforting smile. The grateful teen smiled a little too, then gave a nod.

"What's this I hear about a tournament?" asked a new voice. It was Yugi's beloved Grandpa. "Oh hey Gramps!" greeted Joey. "There's a dueling tournament being hosted by the head of Kaiba Corp., it's a celebration for the opening of Kaibaland." explained Téa. "Or just a way for Moneybags ta' boost his ego." grumbled Joey. As the brunette girl glared at the blonde, the elder man suddenly sprung over as if his youth had returned to him. "This sounds like my kind of tournament, I want in!" he said with fire in his eyes.

"Grandpa the doctor said you need to take it easy, you don't need to go running around a theme park for thrills just to go putting your back out again!" scolded Yugi. "Oh please Yugi it's been so long since I've dueled!" he whined. "The game was first introduced last year." she said. "Well it feels like a long time to me." whimpered the old man as water falls of tears ran down his face, and he was pushing his fingers together. Yugi loved her Grandpa and all, but sometimes it felt more like she was the grown up instead of him.

"Aw, let him come too Yugi, we'll even help you keep an eye on him." said Tristan. Being the dueling expert that he was, he was curious to how the man who taught Yugi everything she knows about games, would fair in a dueling tournament, besides the poor guy looked like he was gonna end up flooding the place in an ocean of his tears.

Yugi sighed. She was concerned for he grandfather but she knew she couldn't keep him from this. "Fine you can go. Just promise me you'll take it easy." she said. "Don't worry Yugi I'll be alright." said the loving elder man.

With that being settled the group all began getting themselves even more hyped for the huge dueling celebration. Yugi smiled in anticipation, who knows maybe she will duel, if her shyness doesn't take over and make her change her mind.

…

Marik was walking around town brooding. He hadn't seen Atem since the group went their separate ways, and Bakura was just flat-out avoiding Atem and him. He knew the two needed some time to themselves but it was pretty lonely without them.

He wanted to find that Malik girl, who had caused this mess and give her a piece of his mind. The angered wild-haired blonde **really** wanted to make the Egyptian brat suffer for potentially ruining Atem's and Bakura's friendship. She used Bakura like a tool, and bothered Atem constantly just cause she couldn't take 'no' for an answer, he wanted the Bitch to pay.

Suddenly he caught the sight of said 'Bitch' across the street.

She was skulking around like she was trying to find something [or someone]. Marik's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. Once the sign said 'Walk' the dark teen stomped over to the unsuspecting girl.

Unaware of Marik's presents, Malik was looking around trying to find an address for a building in the area. She found out from one of her admirers where Bakura lived but she was having some trouble finding it, so she looked at her paper again. "Maybe I misread a sign somewhere." she said out loud. Suddenly she was being roughly turned around, and forced against the wall of a building.

"AH!-Hey what do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "Shut Up!" snapped Marik. Malik was surprised that it was him. She had seen him in Atem's group of friends before but he seemed to be even more of a psycho than Bakura. He intimidated her quite a bit which was the reason she chose to flirt with Bakura.

"W-What do you want?" she asked. She tried to seem angry, but to be honest the look in the Egyptian boy's eyes terrified her. "I want you to leave Bakura alone." he said, "I don't like seeing my friends being used." Malik was scared. She immediately put on her innocent face, "What? I'm not using Bakura." she said. "I know your game Whore!" Marik quietly growled into the girl's face.

He had her by her shirt, her face dripped with sweat, and her eyes were filled with fear. "I-I'm not-…" she tried to get out. "Don't lie you little Bitch! Atem told us everything. It's been pretty obvious what you were trying to do." he said. The blonde Egyptian girl had no idea how to get out of this one. She tried to play innocent again, "I'm not using Bakura I swear!" she cried. "I admit I was using him to get Atem before, but I'm over him now. I really do like Bakura, Honestly!" she nearly sobbed.

Marik stared hard at her. He was looking for any sign of falsehood in her eyes. She wasn't showing any. He didn't want to believe her, but it was no use. He saw no reason to disbelieve her, but that didn't mean he actually bought it. He made a low frustrated growl before saying, "…If you try anything with Bakura, to upset him or Atem you are going to wish immensely, that you had stayed in Egypt." he said darkly before violently shoving her into the wall, and walking off.

Malik sat there with her head low. She looked up with a defiant scowl thinking, 'Bastard! Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want.' she then got up and dusted herself off, then crumbled up her paper with Bakura's home address and directions. She tossed it into the trash, then turned to go home.

…

The next day at Domino High students were all overly excited about the tournament celebration, much like Yugi and her friends. It was lunch time, and the little tricolor haired girl was sitting on a bench, reading a book.

Soon Atem, Ryou, and Joey all walked in. "Hey Yug' you wanna come n' play duel monsters with us?" asked Joey.

Yugi automatically lit up, "Yeah! That sounds great!" she said. The teens all went to a vacant table and the two girls began playing with Atem, and Ryou as the spectators. As Yugi shuffled her deck she glanced up to see a disappointed looking Ryou. 'I wonder what's up with her?' she thought. She then took the time to notice that Atem's dearest friends were missing. "Where're Bakura and Marik, Atem?" she asked.

Ryou looked up blushing at one of the names that had just been said. Atem looked down slightly saddened, "I haven't seen Bakura since yesterday, and Marik said he'd catch up later." he said. Yugi hummed in wonder. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she looked to Ryou who was looking back at her with surprised eyes.

"What's going on here?" said a voice. Everyone looked back to see that it was Kaiba. Atem was the first [and only one] to greet the young CEO. "Hey Seto! How are you?" he said with a friendly smile. The older boy just scoffed. "Whatever. What are you losers doing anyway?" Joey fumed as the cruel brunette spoke, she hated how he always acted so high and mighty. "For your information, we're 'bout ta have a duel, so get lost!" shot the blonde. Yugi groaned knowing that his was not going to end well.

"Actually I'd like to stay and watch. It'll be amusing to see you loose to this twerp." he said. Joey growled in anger, Atem silently glared annoyed by Kaiba's insensitive comment. The blonde Brooklyn teen violently got up and stomped toward the cold senseless CEO. "Don't talk 'bout Yugi like that ya creep! She's a great duelist so you better watch it!" she yelled. The small shy girl blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sure she is, it's you that I doubt." Kaiba clarified.

The fiery blonde was fuming now making Yugi afraid of where this would lead. "Uh…Joey?" she tried getting the taller girl's attention but it didn't work. She growled, pissed off beyond words, veins throbbing on her fist and forehead. The Brunette boy didn't even flinch. "That's it!-I've had it with you Rich Boy! You and me-Right now!" she raged. Yugi was even more worried 'Is she trying to fight him?' she thought.

"It was unsure to everyone [including the other students watching] what Joey had challenged the CEO to, until she dramatically pulled out her deck and activated her duel disk it turned out the blonde wanted to duel.

Yugi just stared with a blank face. She couldn't decide if she was still worried, or if she was relieved. "If you insist mutt. Just don't get mad when I beat you in front of the whole school, and finally put you in your place." boasted Kaiba as he too activated his disk.

"Lets Duel!" exclaimed the two teens simultaneously. Soon the duel began and every one in the cafeteria gathered to watch. During all the commotion Marik walked in looking for his friends.

What he found was a crowd of people watching a pretty intense duel between a hot-headed Brooklyn girl, and a cold-ass Teen CEO he wasn't amused. He walked over to Yugi and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, I need to have a word with you." He said.

The small tricolor haired girl looked over to Marik, a little shocked that he wanted to talk to her. "Uh sure." the normally sadistic and crazy teen lead Yugi to a private spot away from the duel, and the other students. Ryou watched as the two left, making her wonder what was up.

"Is something wrong Marik?" asked Yugi with concern. "A little." he responded. "I had a bit of a run-in with that Malik girl." he admitted. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "Really?-wait, you didn't do anything stupid did you?" the smaller girl asked with a warning tone. "Of course not. Its just…when I accused her of using Bakura like you and Atem theorized, she said something troubling." Yugi hummed questioningly. "She said that she's not." Marik said.

Yugi didn't want to believe it. "Well of course she'd deny it." she retorted. "That's what I thought. But she didn't deny it." Yugi was now confused. "She did admit to using him two months ago, but she claims that now she genuinely likes Bakura." Yugi gasped at this news. "Really?" she questioned. Marik nodded. Yugi looked down with worry poor Ryou was already having trouble trying to confess to Bakura, the last thing she needed was a rival. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "Because Malik is the reason Bakura isn't here right now. Her childish antics have caused a rift between Atem and him." he said. "Yeah I know. Atem told me about the fight." Sighed Yugi.

"Also…I don't think she's serious about liking Bakura." he added. "You think she's lying about it?" Yugi questioned. "Sort of. I'm not sure if she really has feelings for him or not, but if she doesn't she might hurt him worst than he his now." Marik explained.

Yugi now understood why the blonde Egyptian boy wanted to talk to her he was worried about his friends. Yugi could definately relate. "Don't worry Marik. I'm going to talk to Bakura." she said. "Huh? You are?" questioned Marik. "Yeah. When Atem told me about all this I volunteered to speak with him, to help him cool down." she explained.

Marik sighed as he looked away in distraught. It was great that Yugi was going to help, but would it help? Would the young wide amethyst-eyed girl's words be enough to calm down the angry Brit? "I hope you know what you're going to say, because it won't be easy." he warned. Yugi gave a light giggle, "You should try talking to Joey when she's in a sore mood." she half joked.

Marik gave a small smile before walking over to Yugi then he continued to playfully ruffle up her hair. "I'm glad for your help, I really hope you'll be able to talk some sense into that sour-sack." he said. Yugi smiled up to the playful Egyptian boy. "No problem, and I'll do my best. I consider Bakura a friend, just like you." she said. Marik's expression became slightly shocked after hearing that.

"We'd better get back to the duel." said Yugi, as she turned and sauntered back into the cafeteria. 'Hm…she's a really great person. With any luck, Yami might actually have a thing for her. He'd be stupid not to.' thought Marik as he smiled after the girl.

Inside the lunchroom the duel between Kaiba and Joey was fierce. The two were almost evenly matched. The cold CEO would manage to bring her down, but Joey always had something up her sleeve to counter attack with. Using her miniscule amount of dueling skills, and luck the blonde tomboy managed to go a pretty long way in the duel.

"Where did you go?" asked Atem. "Oh, Marik wanted to talk about something Malik related." Yugi answered with a sigh. "So what's happening so far." she asked. "Joey managed to bring Kaiba's life points down to 300. She's not that far behind herself but she's making quite a bit of progress.

"Okay Red-Eyes wipe that blow-hard off the field!" called Joey as she made her holographic monster attack her opponent. Kaiba then held out a hand and declared, "Not so fast Wheeler." this made Joey hum in confusion. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!-Which blocks your dragon's blast! I also reveal my trap card; Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack Points, this card automatically destroys it!" he explained. The in-shocked blonde gasped, before her monster was sucked into a dark pit on the field.

"And now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy the rest of her life points!" he called. The dragon blasted a blinding force of energy right at Joey, which instantly drained her life points to 0. The Brooklyn girl fell to her knees. "You loose Wheeler." said Kaiba as he stood at his end of the battlefield with his arms crossed, and a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. Everyone was shocked, not by the outcome, but more so by how ruthless Kaiba was when he dueled.

Joey just sat there not even looking up at the cold brunette. Yugi and Ryou immediately ran over to the silent girl. "Joey! Are you okay?" asked a worried Yugi. Joey looked up with her usual goofy smile. "Yeah! I'm fine Yug'-" she said. Kaiba gave a surprised look, "…although dat last blow felt pretty real. It almost knocked the wind outta me." she continued as she got up and rubbed her head.

Kaiba just stood there wildly confused, of how someone could be so chipper after such a humiliating defeat. "Are you sure you're alright Joey?" Ryou questioned. "Yeah. I'm good." she answered sincerely. The smiling Blonde wasn't the least bit phased by her loss. She strode over toward the exit of the cafeteria with her two friends behind her, then stopped at Kaiba. She waved a hand while still wearing a never failing smile, "Great game Money-Bags, but next time you won't be so lucky!" she said before leaving with Yugi close behind.

Kaiba just followed his gaze after her he was still shocked by her reaction to losing. Even though she just lost in front of everyone, she still had her head up.

All the other kids who were watching cheered. The duel was like a kickoff for the celebration to come, and it just got them all even more pumped up for it. Joey smiled as she walked out of the cafeteria. She wasn't going to let one loss Keep her down she left with confidence that she'd win next time.

…

Later outside of the school Bakura sat on one of the benches, moping. He still hadn't spoken to Atem since the argument. He knew it was stupid to be mad at his dear friend over one girl's actions, but he just couldn't help it. All those feelings of jealousy have finally found their way to the surface and it was slowly eating away at him.

Just then Yugi and Joey were walking by. "I can't believe how calm you were Joey. I would've expected you to go off on Kaiba after a defeat like that." said Yugi. "Well I wasn't 'bout to let that Jackass get the best of me. He may have won the duel, but I ain't lettin' him get my spirit to." she said as she lounged back on her arms like she usually did.

"Besides I'll beat him next time." she said with confidence, Yugi looked to her taller friend with envy. How she wished she had a little bit of the same confidence she had. If she did she might actually want to participate in the tournament that was coming up. She looked away wondering to herself, 'How does she do it. How is it that Joey can be in the lowest place possible and still have the courage to go on?' she thought. It was a mystery but still, she smiled knowing that, it was just the way Joey was it was a pretty great quality.

The young Japanese girl then looked up and hummed with question seeing Bakura sitting alone and seemingly distraught. Yugi then turned to Joey. "I'll catch up later, there's something I need to do." she told her. Joey blinked in wonder. "Uh-okay sure Yug', see ya in class!" she called out as she walked off.

Yugi then took a deep breath and walked over to the depressed looking Egyptian-Brit. Bakura sighed in despair as he ran a hand through his long silver locks. "Bakura." said a small voice. The semi-tanned boy turned and saw that it was just Yugi. "Oh, hello shrimp." Yugi rolled her eyes at the nickname. Apparently the boy still had his enthusiasm. "I heard about what happened, with you and Atem." she said as she took a seat next to him on the bench. The male teen grunted, "Let me guess; he said that I just blew up for no reason?" he said in an irritated tone.

He was positive that Atem had placed the blame on him. "If you think about it from his point of view that is what it seemed like." Yugi responded nonchalantly. Bakura was about to growl something, until he realized Yugi was right. "He shares some of the blame in all of this you know. For not telling you right away, and waiting until now to do so, and he admits to that." she stated. The older teen let out a deep sigh, "I know. It's just…when we were in Middle school, it didn't bother me because I knew none of those girl had any concern for me. I was okay with that." he said, then frowned even more.

"Now someone has actually given me that attention, and it was all just to get him." he finished.

Yugi just looked at Bakura with pity, he really was jealous. "I don't even like her that way, but it still upsets me and I don't know why, I'm so-…so…" he tried to get out. "Jealous?" Yugi finished for him. Bakura looked up in surprise. He wanted to deny it, but it was true. The guy was painstakingly, gross-green-in-the eyes jealous of his best friend. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I can understand your envy, what with Atem having so much to be envious of, it was only a matter of time before you realized it." Yugi explained. "I guess I shouldn't hold so much against him, huh?" Bakura asked with sad smile. He felt really foolish for letting this get to him so. If he was going to get over this stupid jealousy he had to realize that he was wrong to blow up on Atem the way he did. Yugi could see the indecision in the boy's dull brown eyes. He was finally thinking things through. The short younger girl then got up after giving a long sigh, but not before she delivered a word of advise.

"Bakura listen, you have to ask yourself; are you really willing to let a girl, who used you and annoyed you for two months ruin a friendship you've had with Atem for over four years?" said Yugi. "I'm not going to tell you to go and talk to him, even though you should that's entirely up to you." she continued as she got up to leave.

"Just figure out what is more important. Only you can decide that." she finished before leaving for class. Bakura smiled a bit. As wimpy and small as she may be, Yugi really knew how to talk some sense into a guy. "Thanks shrimp." he called out, making Yugi turn back and wave with a bright smile.

Bakura then got up to leave himself. He had some stuff to sort out before he was ready to face Atem, like where all this jealousy of his even came from in the first place, and why did it surface now and such. He gave a small sigh before leaving to go to his private thinking place just as soon as he found the janitor.

…

A week later, it was the day of the tournament. Yugi stood in her bedroom, in a white T-shirt, and blue pants, with a vexed frown. She was freaking out over what she should wear, to the dueling celebration. Normally she didn't care too much about what she wore, but that was before the 'love signals' in her brain started making her a bit more aware of her appearance. She was going to see the love of her life duel in an actual tournament, which meant she'd get to see him in action, and cheer him on. She had to choose the perfect outfit; something that made her look more feminine.

Although she had a growth spurt, she still lacked much breasts, and she had a scrawny figure. Seriously she could've passed off as a Junior High student, or a first year student at the most. She groaned realizing how dumb this was, to be so worried about her clothes. As she looked through her shirts and jackets, she groaned.

Nothing she owned was good enough to be worn for this day. Just when she was ready to give up, someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she called. "Hello Yugi!" called a soft British accent. "Hey Ryou." Yugi answered in despair. "What's the matter?" asked the white-haired Brit. Yugi looked back at her with sad wide amethyst eyes."I can't find anything to wear!" she cried. Ryou just looked at her with confusion.

"Is that all?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?-this a huge deal Ryou!-I'll get to watch Atem duel in a real tournament. It's important that I look perfect!" Yugi whimpered. Ryou then gave an amused giggle before walking closer to the troubled tricolor haired girl. "It's okay Yugi, I'll help you." she said. The smaller girl had her head down, and cutely pouting, while her big purple eyes were looking up to Ryou, pleading for her help.

The kind whitenette looked through the clothes that were on the bed. She then paused with a hand to her chin in thought. She hummed a little, then started separating the clothing: shirts, pants, etc. she then looked through each category and picked out the best combinations, then turned to Yugi who was sitting at her desk. "Okay, come see what you like best, then make your decision." she said. Yugi got up and went over to see the choices.

With the consideration of where they were going, Ryou had picked out three sets that would be perfect. Yugi looked through her options carefully: there was a black short sleeve shirt with a small purple quarter-sleeve jacket and a pair of denim Capri pants, a black quarter-sleeve shirt with a grey vest, and blue Capri jeans, and a white short sleeve shirt with a fuchsia pink leather quarter-sleeve jacket and violet-blue shorts.

Yugi took a minute, but she finally picked the pink leather jacket and shorts set. "This one." she said happily. "Good. Now all we need are shoes to match." said Ryou. The smaller girl went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black boots with silver studded straps across the top, and some dark grey thigh-high leggings. She then complimented the outfit, with some accessories; a black belt triple strapped with silver studs on her waist, and matching wrist bands and a choker for her neck. Soon she was ready to go. "Thanks Ryou!" she said hugging the other girl. Ryou smiled, happy to have helped out a friend.

…

Solomon was in the shop watching the news. They seemed to be doing a story about Kaiba's tournament. He was so excited to finally be able to duel again. He was so filled with anticipation he hoped it wouldn't give him a heart attack.

"In other news Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp. is hosting a Celebration Tournament for the newly opened Kaibaland. Anyone who is participating in the dueling is given free admission, so if you're a duelist and looking for a challenge, this is the place to find it. Anyone who's coming to observe and enjoy the festivities is being charged half off of the normal admission fee. As you can see this line is stretched out as far as the next block, with fans and supporters, from all over…" said the news reporter, and she wasn't kidding. On the T.V screen there was a line going on down an entire side walk, and wrapped around the corner of the street.

"There sure is a lot of competition." Solomon said out loud to himself. As he continued watching T.V the girls came down. "Grandpa we're ready!" called Yugi. The old man turned to see the two. "Ah! Finally. Come on we have a tournament to get to-… Ow!" he was cut off by Yugi pulling on his ear. "Oh no, you promised you'd take it easy!-so don't go getting all excited just yet!" Yugi scolded her Grandpa. The three then left shortly to meet the others.

…

In Kaibaland, a young dark haired boy with dark blue eyes is seen running down a hallway. One of the people working the hall greeted him as he sprinted past him. "Hello Mokuba." he said. The boy smiled back and waved. "Hey Lans! Have you seen my big bro?" he asked. "Yes. He's in the control center for the rides." said Lans.

"Cool, thanks!" said the energetic kid as he continued toward an elevator and pressed a bottom floor button. Soon he ended up right where Lans told him to go. Mokuba walked in and immediately found his brother supervising some of the system checks in the database, to catch any problems in the controls for the rides, and prevent any 'potentially unfortunate' accidents.

When Mokuba found his brother he immediately greeted him. "Hey Seto!" he said cheerfully. The cold older boy gave a particularly warm smile and put a hand to the younger one's head. "Hey Mokuba. We're almost done checking the systems." he told the boy. "Okay, hey I heard some kids form your school talking about your duel at school!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Yes I did have a duel. However I don't want to talk about it." he said rather bluntly. "Huh, okay. Well I'm gonna go and see how the set ups for the dueling fields are coming along. I just came to tell you that once we get some stuff finished, we'll be all set." said the dark haired kid. "Very well." said Kaiba.

As his little brother ran off with a smile of excitement, Kaiba's smile then went back to his serious frown. He began to think back on how calm and laid back the blonde Brooklyn girl was about her loss. 'It was a humiliating defeat, witnessed by everyone in our grade. How could she be so confident and expect a rematch?' he thought.

Kaiba was determined to put the loud mouthed girl in her place during this tournament. Then once he was done with her he would move on to defeating his arch rival: Atem.

…

Meanwhile Téa, Tristan, and Joey were already inside the theme park. They were waiting on Yugi, Ryou, Atem, Marik and Bakura. "Where the heck are they? The tournament's gonna start soon." complained Joey. "They'll be here Joey, Yugi said that she, Ryou and Grandpa are on their way now." said Téa. The impatient blonde groaned. She was ready to go find the nearest food stand so she could pig out! However Téa insisted that they all wait for everyone else.

"Come on Joey you'll live." said Tristan, earning himself another irritated groan. Just then Atem and Marik showed up.

Atem was decked out in a form-fitting black sleeveless leather top, a pair of dark blue leather pants, black shoes, a black double strapped leather belt with silver studs on his waist, matching wrist bands, and a choker. He also had a long-sleeve Jacket that matched the pants, buttoned around his neck like a cape. He had a holster on his belt which contained his deck, and on his right arm was a duel disk. Marik was behind him, wearing a form-fitting black tank top, beige pants, a dark purple belt and black shoes. He also wore gold jewelry on his ears, forearms, and very noticeable biceps, a long dark purple cape with two gold chains holding it together and a duel disk on his right arm.

The two walked over to the group with confident smirks. "Why do ya two look like Halloween just came early?" Joey asked bluntly. Tristan instantly pulled Joey over to silence her. "Just ignore her guys." Téa said smiling. "So I take it you're both gonna duel, huh?" she questioned, as she noticed the duel disks.

"Yes, we are." Atem answered. Joey had just pried herself away from Tristan, when she said "Ah!-can we go eat now?!" she cried. "No!-we still have to wait for Yugi and Ryou!" Téa scolded. Joey began arguing with her while Tristan took the time to notice that someone was missing in Atem's party. "Bakura didn't come with you, huh?" he asked. The Egyptian-Japanese looked up in surprise, then rubbed the back of his head reluctantly. The group knew that he and Bakura hadn't been hanging out lately, so it wasn't too shocking that he wasn't there.

"I hadn't seen him since last week. He just needs his space right now." he said. Tristan nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on between the two teens, he just hoped that they'd work it out soon.

Suddenly a female voice called out from behind Atem. "Guys we're here!" called the voice. Atem turned around, then gasped when he saw Yugi running toward them, with Ryou close behind, and her grandfather walking behind them.

Ryou was wearing a light sky blue short sleeve jacket with a folded-down collar on top of a horizontal striped white and light blue T-shirt, lighter blue denim Capri jeans, white socks, and black and white sneakers. It was a nice outfit, but Yugi's outfit was so adorable. It was the most perfect blend of casual, cute, and punk style, he had ever seen. It warmed his heart to know that the two had somewhat similar tastes.

Atem turned with a smile, "H-Hello Yugi!-how are you today!?" he said, then mentally slapped himself for sounding like some overly formal dork.

"Hey Atem! Hey everyone!" said Yugi. She and Ryou walked up to the group happily. "Wow, Yug' nice get-up! I didn't think you owned somethin' like that." said Joey. Yugi blushed at the comment. "Well, Ryou picked it out." she said. Ryou smiled with confidence, but she wouldn't truly be satisfied with her work until she knew what Atem thought.

"Oh I just provided the choices, Yugi picked out what she felt was best." Ryou said. Atem smiled, "Well I think you made a brilliant choice Yugi." he said. Yugi blushed profusely while Ryou's smile became even more triumphant. The tricolor haired girl looked down, stuttering her words. "U-um-Thanks A-Atem" she said.

Téa looked at the smaller girl with a curious face, picking up on something that the others obviously didn't.

Before she could process on the matter, Joey stepped in and asked, "Hey did ya' bring your deck and disk Yug'?" she asked excitedly. Yugi took surprise to Joey's sudden interruption. She then slid her yellow backpack off her shoulders and opened it. "Yeah, I brought it." she said as she showed them her disk. Atem gasped in surprise. "You're planning on dueling, Yugi?" he asked. "I-I…maybe." she said with uncertainty. She hugged the disk to her, making her look so adorable that Atem blushed. "I just…I thought I'd give it a shot, just this once…maybe-I-I'll think about it." she said. The shy Japanese teen girl had thought about the possibility of dueling. She still wasn't sure she'd actually participate, but she took Téa's advise and brought her gear just incase she changed her mind.

Just then all the people were startled by a sudden rush of wind, and the sound of a rocket. Then, in the center of the park a metallic platform appeared, and Kaiba came in on a jetpack wearing a white suite, pants, and tie, black dress shoes, and a light blue collared shirt. He landed on the platform with a microphone in hand. The group looked up with hands blocking the light, all accept Atem and Marik who looked up with mild surprise. "Show off." grumbled Joey as she squinted up toward the sky, both to block the light, and in annoyance.

"Welcome Duelists!" started the smirking CEO. "Today we celebrate the grand opening of the new Kaibaland!" he said through the mic. Everyone applauded happily all accept Joey who pouted angrily. "Yeah and the boost of your damn ego." she grumbled. Téa immediately shushed her.

"…to those who're participating; every dueling field is themed depending on the rides or attractions. Participation is optional to anyone with a deck and disk. Everyone else may support, or indulge in the festivities. The rules of the tournament are as followed: every major part of the park can be used as a field. When the duel is complete, the winner will collect the loser's strongest card. Every duel disk is programmed into the park's data base, once you begin dueling your name will be posted, and rated by the number of wins you have." he said.

Yugi gulped as she looked around. There was a lot of competition, and it scared her a bit. She began to tremble until Atem put a hand to her shoulder, "Yugi, are you alright?" he asked. Yugi smiled and nodded. "Finally…" Kaiba continued making the two look up again. "…the final round of the tournament will begin at 4:00, this afternoon. Which ever two duelists rank 1st and 2nd will compete for the title, King of Games!" he announced, Yugi then gave a worried glance toward Atem.

"Begin activating your duel disk, so that you will be added to the data board." Kaiba added as he gestured toward the large board on a jumbo-tron behind him, "and remember if you lose a duel before making it to the finals, you'll be pulled from the ranks and out of the tournament!" this just made Yugi swallow hard, with more worry. "Now, start your disks, and let's duel!" said the brunette teen as he dramatically activated his disk.

Soon other duelists followed suit. All accept for Yugi of course, who was still unsure about dueling. "Come on Yug', you should join in!" said Joey as she activated her disk. Yugi looked down in discouragement she didn't think she could handle the competition. "I-…I don't know." she said. The poor Japanese girl could feel the pressure coming on. Ryou put a hand to he shoulder in comfort.

"I still need to think about it." she said. Joey smiled sympathetically and nodded her head, earning a thankful smile from the smaller girl. Just then Solomon piped up and cheered, "Finally, we can duel!" Yugi immediately scolded, "Grandpa!" the old man shrunk back obediently.

…

Meanwhile Bakura had just arrived. He was wearing a dark blue and white stripped T-shirt with jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black trench coat with the collar flipped upward.

He too had decided to participate in the competition. He had his duel disk and deck ready on his right arm and he was looking around for a good opponent. Already people started dueling and he noticed how amateurish some of these duelists were. The ex-thief could care less about them, he was still thinking about what he and Yugi had talked about last week. He knew his friendship with Atem was far more important to him than his pride, but what could he do? How the hell was he gonna fix this rift he put between them? Bakura rarely talked about his feelings, so it wasn't going to be easy for him to admit his faults.

Also there was the matter of dealing with Malik. He would have to confront her at some point but he had been avoiding her too. Now that he knew what she was **really** after in all of this, he was determined to stay away from her more than ever, she even tried to invite him out to the celebration for a date, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give her the chance.

Just the thought of the annoying girl irked him.

As he continued on he remained deep in his thoughts, and he stumbled upon the haunted tunnel [an attraction in the park]. He liked scary, ghost related things so he decided to go in. As he walked through the tunnel someone called from behind.

"Hey fluff ball, you lose your mommy!?" said the smug voice. Bakura turned to face the idiot that dared mock him. "I assume that you're referring to me." he said bluntly. The guy who called had called him out was a shorter looking kid who's complexion and hair almost made him look like a zombie. He was accompanied by a taller red-head guy with glasses and another guy with pale skin, black eyes and spiky hair.

"Heh, who else would I be talking to? I bet we could take you out in one turn." he said. Bakura smirked evilly. A duel was exactly what he needed to ease his frustrations. He activated his disk and said confidently, "If you insist, but I must warn you, you're in for quite a horror show if you're fool enough to challenge me." he then chuckled darkly. The zombie looking kid was a little intimidated but he attempted to keep his cool. "Enough talk, let's do this!" he said.

Soon the field was set and the game began with the two duelists calling out, "Let's Duel!"  
The Egyptian-Brit then dueled the three thugs relentlessly.

 **Yes!-another chapter down! Keep reading if you wanna know what happens next. See you next time!  
**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**


End file.
